Sombre Clarté
by DAD13
Summary: Des années après la mort de Bella , Edward ,dont la noirceur d'âme n'a pas d'égale sur cette terre se remémore comment et surtout pourquoi il a pu en arriver là....retrouvera t il le chemin de la clarté dans cette univers si sombre...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** "Sombre clarté"

**Auteur(s): DAD13**

**Bêta : **

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Prologue:

« Alice ,je suis las de la solitude, las de voir s'éteindre la flamme des gens que j'aime et que j'estime. Depuis des décennies je me suis interdit tout amour , toute amitié pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de la perte d'un être cher .La dernière c'était Bella ».

Edward sombrait irrésistiblement , il s'enfonçait dans les limbes et ce n'est pas la présence de sa sœur qui le réconforterait , elle qui n'a jamais accepté qu'une impure trouve grâce aux yeux de son frère.

Une amourette passe encore , une histoire purement sexuelle aussi mais surement pas une histoire d'Amour comme celle à laquelle elle assista 30 ans auparavant.

Témoin privilégié de ce tourbillon qui emporta tout sur son passage et qui laissa des plaies à jamais béantes dans le cœur de son frère.

« Edward , arrêtes de ressasser sans cesse cette rancœur qui te ronge. Bella a choisi son destin , il est grand temps que tu tournes la page , tu dois passer à autre chose. »

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre , il avait déjà tourné les talons et s'engouffrait dans les dédales du métro parisien en direction du bois de Vincennes.

La solitude était devenue sa meilleure compagne .

La rame de métro semblait déserte , un pauvre erre se tenait là , sa main frêle serrait la barre chromée et son regard glauque s'attardait sur le décolté d'une trentenaire groggy par l'alcool quelle avait du consommer sans modération aucune.

L'apparition d'Edward l'interpella brièvement , elle leva la tête , jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et se dit qu'elle en ferait bien son « casse croute »pour cette nuit. Quelle étrange idée et un rien prémonitoire, mais un peu inexacte, »casse croute » il y aura bien mais pas exactement comme elle l'entendait.

Edward dévisagea le pauvre erre qui s'empressa de détourner son regard , lâcha la barre chromée et pris la direction d'une autre rame , il se retourna une fois mais n'osa même pas croiser le regard noir d'Edward.

Edward ne le vit même pas partir , il avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur la femme. La morsure fut brève mais surement très douloureuse. Son sang chaud baigna la gorge d'Edward

« humm un régal , un nectar , j'avais oublié le goût du sang , du sang humain »

Son esprit s'embruma , il faillit perdre connaissance tant l'afflux d' hémoglobine dans son organisme fut rapide.

Il s'acharna sur sa proie il sentit son dernier battement de cœur et lorsque elle expira son dernier souffle de vie il relâcha son étreinte. Le corps sans vie de la femme glissa de la banquette et se lova sur le sol de la rame parmi les détritus et les immondices.

La rame s'arrêta .

Edward ouvrit la porte et descendit , il prit le premier escalier et sortit face au château de Vincennes .

La rue était déserte il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes ponctués par quelques bonds rapides pour se retrouver au cœur du bois , au milieu d'une petite clairière isolée et connue semble t il que par lui seul.

Il s'allongea , il essaya de détourner son regard du ciel mais inlassablement , inéluctablement il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la grande ours et la il fut submerger par les souvenirs , les souvenirs de leur première nuit il y a bien bien longtemps mais il lui semble que c'était hier .

Il ferma les yeux et les images s'enchainèrent dans son esprit comme une bobine de projectionniste...

La première image fut le doux visage de Bella il aurait voulu mettre sur pause tant la douceur de son regard apaisait cette douleur qui saigne en lui depuis si longtemps, mais tout se bousculait dans son esprit et les images s'enchainaient à vive allure.

Le collège , le labo de sciences , le réfectoire...la ballade en forêt...le premier baiser...la première fois...oui la première fois...la douceur de sa peau , son odeur , une odeur indescriptible qui enivrait ses sens.

Déjà à leur première rencontre il avait été troublée par ce parfum émanant de ce corps frêle et si fragile et lui le prédateur se sentit soudain aussi vulnérable qu'une proie.

La fascination qu'il exerçait sur les femmes semblait se retourner contre lui et il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette jeune femme sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

De jours en jours leur complicité évoluait ils se rapprochaient , s'attiraient mutuellement comme s'il avait été toujours écrit que leur destin était scellé.

Edward se souvint alors :

Bella était là , étendue sur le lit , sa longue chevelure brune tranchait sur la blancheur de sa peau , ses seins , son ventre , ses cuisses je ne savait plus ou regarder.

Mon rythme cardiaque s 'accélérait. Je me suis étendu à côté d'elle. Quelle sensations étranges , un sentiment de bien-être , un désir charnel mêle à une pudeur toute nouvelle pour moi , j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête la pour vivre ces sensations éternellement.

Bella pris ma main , je sentais son regard sur moi.

« Aime moi Edward je veux sentir ton amour »

Nos bouches se sont effleurées , ma langue a commencé à entrouvrir ses lèvres délicatement et tendrement je suis allé à la rencontre de la sienne.

Je l'ai enlacé , sa peau était chaude et parfumée. Sa poitrine s 'est raffermi au contact de la paume de ma main , mes doigts se sont attardés sur la pointe de ses seins et je dessinai avec mon index le contour de ses mamelons.

Bella me carressait le dos et passait sa main sur la nuque comme si elle avait voulu nous maintenir dans cette position à jamais.

Ma bouche surfait sur les courbures de son corps , je m'attardais sur ses seins ,ma langue jouant avec avec ses tétons qui comme mon sexe commençaient à se dresser vers le ciel.

Je continuais à explorer son corps et ma bouche se dirigea vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses , là ou la peau devient si douce que l'on dirait de la soie.

Les mains de Bella saisirent ma tête et elle me guida vers son intimité. Quelle saveur, quel nectar au goût si savoureux. Si son amour était un vin se serait un millésime exceptionnel. Ce parfum m'enivrait , j'étais transporté par un flot d'émotions et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à contenir mon plaisir.

Bella se redressa , et m'allongea sur le dos pouvant ainsi mesurer à quel point je la désirais. Elle se mis a califourchon sur mon torse et alors quelle se laissait glisser tout doucement le long de mon corps elle m'embrassa tendrement.

Son désir était si intense que mon sexe pénétra en elle sans effort. Elle commença par de légers mouvements de va et viens puis accélérant la cadence et la profondeur de la pénétration elle me chevaucha vigoureusement offrant tour à tour sa poitrine et ses lèvres à ma bouche gourmande.

Nous nous sommes rejoint dans l'extase et nos saveurs se sont mélangées au plus profond de son intimité...

Quel bonheur , j'aurais pu mourir après ça, j'aurais du mourir après ça.....pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t il sur moi ?

« Pourquoi »

Le cri d'Edward se perdit dans la nuit...


	2. Chapter 2

Le cri d'Edward se perdit dans la nuit et il ne reçut aucun écho à sa plainte. Son cœur saignait , il saignait de cet amour perdu , de la perte de sa bien-aimée . C 'était bien plus qu'une perte. On lui avait arraché une partie de soi. Il était orphelin , orphelin d'amour.

Leur amour était si fusionnel , si parfait qu'il semblait irréel , sortit de ces contes qui s'écrivent à l'encre d'une rose et qui ne se terminent que par un grand « happy-end ».

Edward soupira , il se redressa , plia légèrement les jambes et croisa les bras sur ses genoux afin d'y appuyer son front. Peine perdue , cela ne soulageait à rien cette migraine qui depuis des mois enflammait son esprit.

Tout son soi intérieur n'était qu'un brasier , la haine et la rancœur le consumaient , brouillaient son esprit. Il lui devenait même pénible d'essayer de raisonner , de comprendre comment il avait pu descendre si bas.

Pourtant qui aurait pu dire que ce soir , ce premier soir avec Bella , ce soir qu'il croyait béni des dieux était en définitive l'apogée de leur amour et que leur amour serait pris dans une spirale qui les mènerait inéluctablement vers la fin.

Pourtant , le lendemain fut à la hauteur de la nuit. Edward avait passé le restant de la nuit à contempler Bella.

Bella était là. Ravissante , si parfaite , les formes de son corps à peine dissimulées par un drap.

Sa nudité était un ravissement , ses seins , la courbure de ses reins , le galbe de ses jambes , ses mains fines et douces... il aurait pu rester un siècle à la contempler ainsi.

Sa peau blanche , si blanche que l'on aurait dit un nuage de lait ,le fascinait. Et que dire de son grain de peau et de cette odeur imperceptible pour le commun des mortels mais qui pour lui était si enivrante si déroutante , presque dérangeante car elle lui donnait des envies de mordre à pleine dents et de boire le fluide chaud qui coule en elle.

Son visage était radieux , une légère fossette étirait et entrouvrait légèrement ses lèvres. Edward ne put s'empêcher de venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'insista pas de peur de la réveiller. Il resta encore un instant pour la contempler puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude formait déjà une buée abondante sur la cabine de douche quand il aperçut une forme familière. Bella venait le rejoindre.

La porte coulissa .Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir aperçu , Edward se tourna et continua de se frotter les cheveux avec la mousse du shampoing .

Il sentit la caresse des douces mains de Bella glisser de son dos vers son torse. Un immense frisson le parcouru. Il feint l'indifférence.

Croyant ne pas avoir obtenu l'effet escompté , les mains de Bella se firent plus entreprenantes et se dirigèrent vers le bas ventre d'Edward qui ne put s'empêcher de contracter sa paroi abdominale.

Edward se tourna . Bella fière de l'effet de ses caresses afficher un sourire charmeur et coquin qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle s'agenouilla et lui procura une caresse buccale.

D'abord tendre , elle jouait avec sa langue le long de sa verge et délicatement d'une main lui malaxait les testicules puis plus énergique elle commença à faire des va et viens avec sa bouche alors qu'elle engloutissait goulument le membre viril de son bien aimé.

Enfin si sauvage qu'elle commença à le mordiller tout en le masturbant frénétiquement qu'il ne put retenir son plaisir.

Il s'abandonna totalement en elle.

Elle se redressa , mesquine et fière d'elle , elle le regarda tendrement et lui dis dans le creux de l'oreille « tu vois moi aussi je suis capable de boire des fluides ».

Ils restèrent un moment sous la douche , immobiles , blottit l'un contre l'autre , le temps semblait s'arrêter pourtant les mots de Bella résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Qu'avait elle voulue insinuer ?

Quel était le sens de ces mots ?

Edward balaya ces interrogations de sa tête. Il voulait savourer l'instant présent et il ne laisserai, pour rien au monde ,quelque chose gâcher son plaisir et ternir cet instant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie l'amour lui semblait accessible lui qui s'y était toujours refusé . De la même façon que lui et sa famille se refusaient à boire du sang humain il n'avait jamais donné suite aux histoires sentimentales.

Pourtant la fascination qu'il exerçait sur les personnes lui aurait permis d'user et d'abuser de bien des situations et de soumettre à sa volonté bon nombre de femmes et de filles de son entourage.

Mais la , tout était différent. Il n'avait pas à user d'artifices. Bella était au fait de sa condition de vampire. Il n'avait pas à tricher il pouvait rester lui-même.

Et c'est surement pour ça qu'il n'a rien vu venir ou qu'il n'a rien voulu voir venir.

« Et pourtant si j'avais pris la peine de me poser et de prendre un peu de recul pour analyser et comprendre les signes précurseurs de ce qui allait nous arriver . Peut être que j'aurai pu changer le cours des choses »

« mais comment ? Comment aurais-je pu prévoir, même soupçonner, les changements de comportement de ma bien-aimé ?

« Je l'aimais . »

« Je l'aimais . »

« J'étais fou d'elle. »

Edward se laissa submergé par l'émotion mais pas une goutte d'eau ne ruissela sur son visage. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de larmes.

« je l'aim...Je l'aime....je l'aime »

Après tout ce qu'elle lui à fait endurer il l'aimait encore. Oui il l'aimait encore malgré les trahisons , malgré les infidélités , malgré quelle se soit donnée à Jacob et à la meute.

Les images se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il avait du mal à y mettre bon ordre mais il se rappela a peu près de la chronologie des faits.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien que le couple qu'ils formaient soit atypique , Edward voulait croire que leur idylle roulait sur les rails du bonheur . Rien ne laissait présager le triste dessein qui les attendait.

Les jours se suivaient , s'enchainaient , rythmés par une complicité grandissante qui était belle à voir .Ils furent rapidement considéré comme le plus beau couple du campus .

Dans l'intimité , Bella se révéla bien vite comme une partenaire à la libido exacerbé ce qui ne semblait pas du tout déplaire à Edward , bien au contraire. Tout juste se sentait il un peu plus réservé quand leurs ébats devenaient plus intenses voir plus violents.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas franchir le point de non retour et laissait son côté vampire prendre le dessus et mettre l'intégrité physique de sa bien aimée en péril.

Elle était partante pour toutes les nouvelles expériences , bien vite l'intensité et la fréquence de leurs rapports augmentèrent.

Rien que d'y repenser , Edward éprouvait une excitation peu commune. Des souvenirs se bousculaient dans son son cerveau.

Il ne pouvait se rappeler de toutes ces nuits ,de tous ces moments complices mais certains , plus marquants et surement plus importants dans la cascades d'évènements qui les amena dans le néant.

Ainsi se rappela t il de leur première nuit à la belle étoile à la plage de « second beach ». Plusieurs étudiants avaient organisés ce week-end nature et Bella avait su le convaincre de se joindre à cette bande de joyeux drilles surement plus passionnés d'études anatomiques que de physique cantique.

La journée s'était déroulée dans la plus pure tradition des fêtes de campus , on aurait dit un mini « spring break » beuveries , fumettes et substances illicites , seins nus...et dès la nuit venue , les couples se formaient et s'éloignaient du feu de camp pour trouver un peu d'intimité afin de libérer toute la libido accumulée durant cette folle journée.

Bella et Edward se retrouvèrent sur une dune un peu isolée mais de laquelle ils pouvaient observer d'autre couples sans être vu.

Bella calma les ardeurs d'Edward en lui expliquant qu'elle souhaitait voir comment les autres faisaient .Leurs attentions se porta sur Janice et David.

David avait la réputation d'être un coureur , ce genre de mec qui vous drague que pour vous baiser et Janice elle avait la réputation d'aimer ça , tout simplement.

Edward ne semblait pas trop chaud à se livrer à ce petit jeu de voyeurisme , il semblait plus enclin à s'occuper de sa belle mais elle ne quittait pas des yeux le couple qui commençait à s'effeuiller rapidement tout en s'embrassant fougueusement , presque bestialement.

Les mains de David avaient habilement libérer les énormes seins de Janice et l'avaient débarrassée de son string. Elle n' était pas en reste et elle avait déjà saisi son sexe d'une main pendant qu'avec l'autre elle terminait de baisser son caleçon .

Bella était captivée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle , elle en oubliait presque Edward qui lui , faute de mieux , lui caressait la chevelure et lui massait tendrement les épaules.

Janice avait pris le sexe de David dans sa bouche , elle le suçait goulument , si goulument que le son montait jusqu'à la dune .

Bella se dit qu'elle aurait aimé sucer le sexe de David aussi. Il semblait long et large , plus long et plus large que celui d'Edward.

Cela aurait il une influence sur sa jouissance? Elle n'en savait rien mais rien que de s'interroger elle sentait une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre , ses seins durcissaient , elle ne pu retenir un petit soupir quand le couple changea de position et que David commença à baiser Janice en levrette.

Sa respiration s'accélérait , elle semblait s'accélérait au même rythme que la respiration de Janice à telle point que l'on aurait dit que Bella subissait les assauts de David à sa place.

Edward gênait arrêta de masser Bella , elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte car déjà sa main avait rejoint la moiteur de son entre jambe et frénétiquement elle fouillait son intimité aussi loin que la longueur de ses doigts lui permettaient.

Elle mouillait , elle mouillait abondamment et commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort ne pouvant plus contrôler le rythme de sa respiration .

Soudain Janice cria , elle essayait de repousser David qui en pleine excitation avait décidé d'explorer sans ménagement un autre orifice qui d'habitude nécessite un minimum de préparation.

« salaud , je ne veux pas que tu m'encules comme un animal »

Janice se redressa , ramassa ces habits et parti en courant laissant David comme une bête en rut se finir à la main sous l'œil envieux de Bella qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Janice ne s'était pas laissée sodomiser pas ce bel étalon.

Bella se retourna vers Edward tout en continuant de se donner du plaisir avec sa main. Son regard était remplit de désir , d'envie et de perversions, elle lui dit :

« prends moi Edward , prends moi par derrière , prends moi fort de suite »

Edward perturbé et surpris par la demande de sa belle eut un moment d'hésitation , il se figea , il était abasourdi par la scène irréaliste à laquelle il assistait et il avait du mal à croire que Bella venait de prononcer ses paroles.

Pourtant c'était bien elle , elle était la , à quatre pattes devant lui , une main dans la culotte en train de tortiller ses fesses pour l'exciter pour qu'enfin il accède à sa volonté et qu'il la prenne par derrière.

L 'instinct animal pris le dessus et Edward sentit son sexe se durcir rapidement. Il abaissa la culotte de Bella et saisi son sexe d'une main qu'il dirigea vers le centre de ses fesses .

La belle dégoulinait de plaisir. Ella saisit son sexe et le dirigea à l'entrée de son orifice et poussa en arrière afin d 'être pénétrée d'un seul coup.

La douleur ne refréna en rien ses ardeurs et elle encouragea Edward à la besogner sauvagement ce qu'il entreprit avec fougue. A chaque coup de butoir Bella répondait par un râle.

Edward accélérait encore la cadence , ses testicules venaient frapper le bombée des fesses de Bella comme un fouet sur le dos d'un esclave. Bella à l'aide de ses mains écartaient ses fesses afin de sentir au maximum la pénétration.

Elle voulait être baisée , elle voulait que se mélange douleur , plaisir et goût de l'interdit.

Elle était emportée dans un tourbillon de plaisir incontrôlable. Elle jouit , elle jouit si fort qu'elle faillit perdre connaissance quand Edward se répandit dans ses entrailles.

Elle sentit un puissant jet chaud la remplir. Ils s écroulèrent , épuisés ,ruisselant de sueur. Edward ferma les yeux il se sentait bizarre , presque honteux.

Bella ferma aussi les yeux elle savourait sa jouissance , elle jubilait intérieurement.

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la nuit. Bella finit par s'endormir . Edward aussi aurait voulu s'endormir mais lui n'eut pas droit aux bras de Morphée il n'eut comme compagnie que la solitude de la nuit.

Si au moins il avait profité de ses moments là pour réfléchir. Et dire que ce souvenir paraitrait presque anodin aux yeux d'Edward tant la suite fut plus cruelle et plus douloureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais le destin l'avait décidé ainsi , la capacité extraordinaire qui lui permettait de lire dans les pensées des humains n'avait aucun effet sur sa bien-aimée.

Il ne pouvait se projeter en elle pour deviner ses désirs les plus secrets. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi impuissant , aussi seul face à l'adversité.

Depuis le premier jour il était tombé fou amoureux , celle qu'il attendait depuis des décennies était enfin là et déjà elle lui échappait. Il la sentait inexorablement s'éloigner comme aspirée par le néant.

Ce néant , que lui et sa famille au prix de nombreux sacrifices , avait renié à jamais afin de se fondre le plus possible dans le monde des humains , ressurgissait par la faute de celle qui lui était promise.

Il pouvait le sentir , il le deviner en elle.

Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle qui était si pure , si douce , si parfaite. Pourquoi ?

L'avait il pervertie sans le vouloir ?

Les premières lueurs de l'aube caressèrent le doux visage de Bella. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement , se redressa :

« bonjour mon amour » dit elle tout en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Le contact de ses lèvres électrisa le corps d' Edward. Il fut parcouru par un frisson qui balaya en lui toutes inquiétudes et toutes interrogations. L'amour le rendait vraiment vulnérable. Il était sous sa totale emprise. Il était fasciné. Il était devenu son jouet.

Le trajet retour vers Forks fut marqué par un incident qui aurait été anodin pour le commun des mortels mais maintenant avec le recul nécessaire Edward peut mesurer toute son importance.

La voiture filait sur la route sinueuse qui traverse la foret de la réserve Quileute quand soudain le pneu arrière droit éclata.

Edward maitrisa le travers du véhicule et s'immobilisa sur le bas coté. La réparation n'aurait pris que quelques instant si une troupe de jeunes indiens n'étaient pas venu les interrompre.

Edward les sentit arriver. Aux yeux de Bella ce n'était que Jacob et 2 ados qu'elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer à côté de chez son père mais pour Edward c'était tout autre , les Quileute et les Cullen, sans être des ennemis jurés, s'étaient promis par traité de ne pas violer leur territoire réciproque.

Bella , amicale et avenante envers Jacob , s'empressa de le saluer et de saluer ses amis. Jacob , pour une fois distant et froid , ne quittait pas du regard Edward. Il était torse nu et laissait apparaître une puissante musculature. Sa peau à l'inverse de celle d'Edward était lisse , bronzée et dépourvue de poils. Bella semblait le dévorer du regard ce qui eut le don d'agacer edward.

Malgré moi je m'adressa de façon agressive à Jacob ce qui ne fit que renforcer la tension qui était déjà palpable.

Nous en saurions sans doute venu aux mains si Sam n'était pas apparu de l'autre coté de la route. D'un geste il fit signe à ses 3 congénères de s'en aller et il me conseilla de repartir au plus vite , me rappelant que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus sur son territoire.

Bella eut encore un geste , que je cru amical mais qui en fait ,maintenant avec du recul , trahissait son désir pour lui. Elle passa sa main sur ses épaules , caressa sa nuque et lui dit au revoir.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre , et avant la nuit nous fîmes de retour chez elle. La voiture de patrouille de son père était là , nous ne serions donc pas seule pour le souper.

Son père nous accueilli , il n'était pas seul , mon père était la aussi , ils revenaient de la morgue pour les besoins d'une enquête.

« edward » me demanda mon père , « peux tu me ramener à la maison » ?

Je détourna mon regard vers Bella qui d'un signe acquiesça et me dit « raccompagne ton père mon amour , ce week end m'a fatigué je vais monter me reposer. »

Sur la route de la maison je profitais pour parler avec mon père de mes inquiétudes au sujet de Bella et il me confia que lui aussi avait remarqué les changements de comportements de Bella. Je ne trouva pas les mots pour expliquer son étrange comportement de l'autre nuit ou éprouvai-je trop de honte pour en parler , je ne sais pas mais c'est bien la première fois que je n'abordai pas un sujet avec mon père en toute franchise.

J'omis aussi de lui parler de l'épisode dans la réserve indienne, ne voulant pas subir son courroux.

La semaine qui suivit fut relativement calme , nous n' avions pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seul. Le samedi arriva donc comme une bénédiction, du moins c'est ce que je croyais mais en fait je maudit ce jour et ce que je découvrit ce jour là.

Je devais prendre Bella au poste de police de son père après la partie familiale de base ball mais Rosalie et Emmet ayant eut un contre temps je décidais de faire une surprise à Bella et d'aller directement la chercher chez elle.

Arrivé devant son domicile mon odorat fut agressé par une odeur inhabituelle mais pas inconnue.

C'était l'odeur de Jacob. Je pensais qu'il était venu régler notre différent de l'autre jour , j'étais loin d'imaginer la réalité.

Tous les sens en éveil je m'approcher de la porte de la maison quand un son descendant de la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella vint faire vibrer mon tympan.

Mon sang se glaça en moi.

Un petit râle d'extase.

D'un bond je me retrouva sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Et là une vision d'horreur .

Jacob à genoux devant le lit . Bella nue , les jambes écartées offrait son intimité à sa bouche. Son corps ondulait sous ses coups de langues et elle malaxait sauvagement ses seins.

Elle agrippa la longue chevelure noire de Jacob , se redressa et vint l'embrasser. Le bruit de leur langues me donna la nausée.

Jacob se coucha sur elle et pénétra son corps d'un coup brusque. Elle accueilli son sexe en elle d'un « oui » franc et puissant.

Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses fesses et du talon elle lui martelait le tempo à suivre en lui disant de la baiser bien fort et plus vite. Jacob , tout en muscle et luisant de sueur , s'activait afin de la satisfaire. La contraction au niveau de ses fesses témoignait de la violence des coups de reins qu'il donnait à Bella.

Jacob releva les jambes de Bella et les passa par dessus ses épaules il pouvait ainsi vraiment la pénétrer profondément.

Puis il se coucha sur le dos, laissant la belle le chevaucher. Elle pouvait ainsi à sa guise le laisser s'enfoncer plus profond en elle et elle pouvait accélérer les va et viens qui enflammaient son bas ventre.

Jacob saisit ses seins à pleine mains et mordilla le mamelon. Bella leva la tête au plafond en griffant le torse de son étalon.

Ils étaient au bord de la jouissance quand d'un coup de pied je brisais la vitre et d'un bond je m'enfuyais en direction de ma voiture.

Après avoir démarrer en trombe , je me mis à hurler et à hurler encore. Fou de rage je perdis le contrôle de mon véhicule et j'allais m'encastrer violemment dans un arbre. Tout se mit à tourner autour de moi , le paysage se mélangeait avec les meubles de la chambre et l'image de ma douce se faisant ravager par Jacob.

Submergé par la nausée et les vertiges je perdit connaissance.


	5. Chapter 5

Messages personnels :

pour Ironique : Oui cette Bella en est surement une(je pense au mot qui te viens à l'esprit mais que tu ne dis pas lol ) mais elle a peut être(surement) des circonstances atténuantes...J'essayerai d'être plus constant entre mes périodes d'écritures et mes autres occupations dont mes occupations professionnelles pour qu'il y ait moins d'attentes entre mes publications.

pour Luma34 : 100 % team Edward...il va en avoir besoin car je ne le crois pas au bout de ses peines.(lol)

pour Audrey72: tu vois tout arrive à qui s'est attendre(lol) tu vas pouvoir passer 10 minutes de plus sur la chaise (lol).

* * *

« Carlisle... »

« Carlisle ?? » la nausée et les vertiges n'avaient pas disparus et je réussi,tant bien que mal , à distinguer la silhouette de mon père.

« Ne bouge pas Edward » me dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

« tu n'es pas en état de te lever » « ton corps est si faible , depuis combien de temps ne t'es tu pas alimenté ? »

A l'intonation de sa question je compris que nous n'étions pas seul. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre tant la réponse semblait évidente.

Le shérif commença à me harceler de questions , il vociférait mais , mon père , du haut de son autorité médicale lui indiqua que j'avais besoin d'un repos complet et que je serai plus à même de répondre à toutes ses questions demain dans le journée.

Le shérif hésita puis finalement obtempéra et sortit du box des ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou pas de sa sortie. Car maintenant il fallait que je rende comptes à mon père.

« Edward , tu ne peux pas continuer de la sorte , tu te mets en péril , tu nous mets tous en péril »

« Comment aurait réagi un autre que moi s'il avait été appelé sur cet accident ? »

Mon silence provoqua son courroux.

« Dis moi , dis moi ce qu'aurait pensé un médecin en trouvant ton corps inerte , froid et dépourvu de pouls? »

« Dis moi comment il aurait réagi en te voyant reprendre conscience alors qu'il t'aurait déclaré mort ? »

Sa voix s'éloignait en moi alors qu'il haussait le ton ostensiblement car j'étais déjà ailleurs , obnubilé par les pensées , par des pensées que je ne pouvait , que je ne voulais pas croire.

Les souvenirs qui revenaient en moi , Bella - Jacob , Jacob – Bella me semblaient si irréels , si invraisemblables que je souhaitait ,au plus profond de moi , n'avoir fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve c'était un cauchemar , un cauchemar bien réel et si cruel.

Pourquoi Bella me faisait elle souffrir de la sorte ?

Qu'ai je donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête , j'avais du mal à garder mon calme tant je sentais la douleur se transformer en rage , en haine.

Il fallait que je lui parle , que je la voie. Je suis sur que tout n'est pas perdu , je veux encore croire en notre amour , je veux espérer.

L'espoir c'est donc tout ce qu'il me reste.

Non je dois me battre , Bella est mienne elle restera mienne , je ferai tout pour la garder , tout …

« Edward »

« Edward »

« je te parle , je t'ai posé une question , je voudrai que tu y répondes »

La voix plus autoritaire de mon père me ramena à la réalité. Il s'était assis au bord du lit et me tendait une poche de sang afin que je m'alimente.

L'effet fut immédiat et bien que moins énergétique que le sang humain , je le sentais se répandre dans mon organisme.

« je sais que tu souffres » « notre condition est difficile , notre vie n'est pas facile »

« l'éternité peu etre bien pesante mon fils » « mais nous sommes une famille »

« la famille nous rend plus fort » « nous t'aiderons » « tu dois l'oublier » « tu l'oublieras ».

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre , je ne voulais pas qu'il essaye de me consoler ou de me raisonner. Je ne voulais pas être raisonnable. Mon amour l'emportait sur ma raison. Je la voulais elle. Je voulais Bella.

Je l'aurai , quoi qu'il m'en coute je l'aurai.

Je me leva brusquement . Je ne pris même pas la peine de remettre mes chaussures.

D'un bond je me propulsa à travers la baie vitrée et je retomba dans la cour intérieure de l'hôpital. Il ne me fallut que quelques foulées pour me retrouver sur la route qui mène chez Bella.

Je sentais son odeur .Son odeur était la présente , si forte si puissante .

Bella n'était pas chez elle , elle était dans la forêt au même endroit ou la première fois je lui révélait mes pouvoirs.

semblait sereine , assise sur son rocher, si belle , si désirable...si vulnérable. J'aurais pu d'un geste l'anéantir à jamais , j'aurais pu...j'aurais du...j'aurais du.

« Bonsoir Edward » me dit elle.

« tu vas mieux ? »

« mon père m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident pas loin de chez nous »

Comment pouvait elle me parler de futilité. Comment pouvait elle être la devant moi sereine après avoir baisé avec Jacob. Comment pouvait elle me rabaisser de la sorte.

« Malgré tout l'amour que je te portes Bella il va falloir que je trouve la force en moi de te pardonner sinon... »lui dis je en l'empoignant par le bras.

« sinon quoi »me rétorqua t elle pleine d'orgueil.

« sinon quoi ? »

« Tu sembles vexés , vexés de quoi ? Que Jacob me baise ? Ou que Jacob me baise mieux que toi et me fasse jouir plus que...»

Le son ne pu sortir de sa gorge.

Mes crocs venaient de se planter dans sa carotide et je commençais à boire son sang. Une puissante sensation envahie mon corps.

C'était bon si bon...comment ai je pu pendant tout se temps me passer de ce nectar si délicieux.

Je sentais la vie abandonner le corps de Bella. Je me penchais une dernière fois pour contempler son doux visage quand elle eut la force de murmurer « Je t'aime mon amour... merci ...tu as était le soleil de ma vie... »

Ses yeux se fermèrent et une larme coula sur son visage. Je relâcha aussitôt mon entrave et avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre je l'allongea délicatement sur l'herbe.

Je ne pouvais la tuer. Malgré tout je ne pouvais me résoudre à la tuer. Mais alors , demain , qu'adviendrait il ?

Bella se transformera. Elle deviendra , elle sera comme moi. Peut être cela nous rapprochera t il ? Oui je veux le croire.

Cela nous rapprochera. Et demain sera un nouveau départ. Elle sera de la famille. La famille nous rend plus fort,mon père me l'a souvent répété. Il me l'a répété pas plus tard que toute à l'heure.

J'avais déjà hâte d'être demain. L'espoir renaissait. Elle m'aimera , oui c'est sur elle m'aimera. Nous nous aimerons. Comme au début. Oui comme au début.

Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi faible la suite aurait surement était moins douloureuse pour tout le monde.


	6. Chapter 6

Te voir tant souffrir et ne pouvoir soulager tes douleurs me déchirait le cœur. La première journée fut la plus dure et la plus angoissante.

Tu passais le plus clair du temps inconsciente à convulser de manière si soudaine que ton corps se soulevait et se cambrait en t'arrachant à chaque fois un cri puissant et strident dont l'écho allait se perdre la haut dans les montagnes.

Ton visage se creusait sous l'effet de la douleur et les rictus de ta bouche témoignaient des souffrances qu'enduraient ton corps fragile.

« qu'ai-je donc fait »

« Pardon Bella , pardon »

« je voulais t'aimer et voilà que je t'inflige les pires souffrances que l'on puisse imaginer » « Je t'aime Bella ».

Mes plaintes ne reçurent aucunes réponses. Tu étais là, ton corps et ton âme prisonnière d'un combat , un combat qui était surement le plus important de ton existence. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Il me sembla qu'une éternité s'était écoulait.

La fraicheur de la nuit tombante faisait frissonner ton corps malgré le feu que j'avais allumé pour essayer de baigner ton corps dans un peu de chaleur. Tu étais si froide , si pale. Ton joli visage avait perdu son éclat.

Quand serait il demain ? Tu devais franchir le cap. Tu devais survivre à ta métamorphose.

Au petit matin du troisième jours , tu repris enfin connaissance. Tu ouvris les yeux et le rouge de tes yeux tranchait sur la couleur cadavérique de ton visage.

Mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes. Je l'embrassaient tendrement passant mes mains dans sa chevelure.

« Je t'aime Bella » lui murmurais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Ed...w...ard... » « Ed...ward... »

Elle eut beaucoup de difficultés pour articuler mon nom.

« Ne te fatigues pas Bella, tu es encore fragile, ton organisme à besoin de sang frais. »

« je vais aller chasser pour toi afin de te ramener du sang animal »

« il faut que tu t'habitues au plus vite à consommer du sang animal »

« ne bouges pas , attends moi là , je ne serais pas long » lui dis-je tout en prenant la direction du sous bois.

Tout mes sens étaient en éveil et je ne tarda pas à repérer un jeune fan qui s'approcher de la rivière afin de venir se désaltérer. Je pu le maitriser rapidement et je décidais de l'amener à bella afin qu'elle puisse boire son sang pendant que son cœur battrait encore.

Je ne m'étais éloigné de la clairière que quelques instants mais Bella en avait profité pour disparaître.

Ou avait elle bien pu aller ? Elle semblait si faible, si vulnérable. Comment avait elle trouver la force de s'enfuir aussi vite ? Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit et tandis que je j'essayais vainement d'y répondre je ne fit rien pour repérer ou-même suivre les traces laissées par Bella.

2 jours avaient passé quand le père de Bella vint me trouver.

« Edward » me dit il d'une voix autoritaire , « il faut que nous parlions immédiatement , c'est au sujet de ma fille »

« que...que lui est il a...arrivé ? » mes paroles étaient saccadées et trahissaient mon inquiétude.

« Renée, la mère de Bella vient de m'appeler , il est arrivé un grand malheur »

« Bella...? » non mon interrogation n'était pas fondée il ne pouvait plus rien arriver à Bella alors quoi ? Ou plutôt à qui était il arrivé quelque chose ?

« non rassure toi il n'est rien arrivé à Bella mais le nouveau mari de mon ex-femme a été retrouvé déchiqueté dans son garage et malgré que tout cela paraisse invraisemblable Renée pense que Bella est responsable de tout ca. »

Bella une meurtrière. Non je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais si c'était vrai. Il n'y aurait qu'un seul vrai responsable. Moi. Car c'est moi qui l'avait transformée. Et maintenant il me fallait la retrouver au plus vite avant qu'elle ne devienne une chasseuse sanguinaire impitoyable.

De quoi serait elle capable si elle a déjà était capable de tuer son beau-père.

« Edward »

« répond moi. Penses tu Bella capable de toutes les choses dont on l'accuse ? »

« monsieur Swan, ne vous inquiétez pas je retrouverai Bella et elle aura surement une bonne explication pour prouver que tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu ».

Je ne sais pas si quelque chose dans l'expression de mon visage avait trahi l'état d' inquiétude dans lequel je me trouvais ou si c'était son instinct de policier me je vit bien à sa tête qu'il s'inquiétait au moins tout autant que moi.

Ce n'était peut être que son instinct paternel.

Je pris donc au plus vite la direction de Phœnix. Même en prenant tous les risques au volant de ma voiture pour avaler le plus rapidement possible les kilomètres qui me séparaient de Bella il me fallut plus d'une journée pour m'y rendre.

Les indications de monsieur Swan me furent d'un grand secours et je trouvait rapidement le garage de Phil et de Renée.

La nuit serait mon alliée et elle me permettrait de pénétrer en toute discrétion dans le garage malgré les scellés et la présence d'une voiture de patrouille. D'un bond je parvins à atteindre un vélux entrouvert sur la façade ouest du bâtiment.

Je sentais l'odeur de Bella et celle du sang qui avait pourtant coagulé par terre. Elle était bien venue sur les lieux du crime.

La rubalise jaune portant l'inscription noire « Police do not cross » entourait une ford mustang 69 d'un joli bleu métallisé qui tranchait avec la marque rouge hémoglobine qui semblait s'écouler de sa calandre.

Je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture pour m'imprégner de l'odeur laissée par Bella et je décidais avant de me mettre en chasse de me rendre à la morgue pour m'assurer que Bella avait bien tuer son père et que par maladresse elle ne l'ai pas transformé.

Je trouvais à l'entrée du métro un plan de la ville et je prenais la direction de l'hôpital central qui abritait en son sous-sol la morgue et les services du coronaire.

Après avoir crocheter la serrure de la porte et pris soin d'éviter de déclencher l'alarme silencieuse , je me retrouvais devant un mur de portes en inox. La 5 ième en partant de la gauche portait la mention Phil Barnes.......autopsie demandée par brigade criminelle inspecteur Smyth John....

J'ouvris la porte et je tirais sur le plateau coulissant. Le corps était encore dans un sac noir scellé, par un collier rislant numéroté, au niveau de la fermeture éclair. Je n'eus aucune peine à l'ouvrir.

Le corps était flétri et très pale. Le visage était tuméfié , le crane fracturé en deux ou trois endroit et la mâchoire semblait avoir était déboitée avec une force incroyable.

Sur les deux bras ont pouvait voir la marque laissée par les doigts témoin de la force inouïe à laquelle l'homme avait été empoigné.

Sur le moment je ne trouvais aucunes traces de morsure ni sur le cou ni sur les bras ni sur le ventre , endroits ou habituellement mes congénères ont pour habitude de planter leurs crocs car c'est la que passent les principales artères.

En voulant vérifier si les morsures ne se trouvaient pas sur une des artères fémorales je m' aperçu que le pénis du pauvre homme ne tenait plus que par un fil et qu'il était perforé de par en par de deux trous qui ne pouvaient avoir été fait que par des crocs acérés de vampire.

Quelles raisons obscures avaient poussé Bella à parcourir tant de kilomètres pour venir planter ses crocs dans le sexe de son beau-père ?

Il me fallait le découvrir au plus vite et pour cela il fallait que je la retrouve au plus vite car sinon elle ne pourrait plus se passer de sang humain.

Le temps m'était compté et je voulais pouvoir éviter le pire...


	7. Chapter 7

Messages Personnels:

Letmesign23 :

j'espère pour lui qu'avant de boire à la paille elle n'a pas été obligé de décapsuler...lol

mci pour tes coms et gros bisous à toi aussi.

* * *

L'urgence maintenant était de retrouver Bella. Le temps n'était plus aux interrogations il me fallait la retrouver et empêcher qu'elle ne devienne un implacable tueur sanguinaire car rapidement son besoin de sang pouvait devenir une véritable addiction et si tel était le cas il me serait bien difficile,même aidé par ma famille, de la convaincre de ne consommer que du sang animal.

La ville était immense et milles refuges pouvaient l'abriter pourtant je misais sur le fait qu'elle soit assez déstabilisée et déboussolée pour ressentir le besoin de ne pas s'isoler mais au contraire de trouver refuge chez quelqu'un de confiance , chez quelqu'un ou elle savait pouvoir trouver aides et réconforts dans ces moments très difficiles.

Je me rendais compte que finalement je ne savais pas grand chose du passé de Bella il me fallait donc trouver comment palier ce manque.

Peut être en questionnant son père ? Non, ils ont été séparé trop longtemps et je ne pense pas que le temps passé ensemble depuis peu leur ait permis de tout se dire.

Sa mère peut-être ? Non, je pense qu'elle doit être suffisamment perturbée sans que j'en rajoute en allant la questionner.

Je pris quand même la direction de son domicile en espérant qu'elle ait gardé la chambre de Bella intacte en souvenir de sa fille et que je puisse y trouver des indices me mettant sur une piste.

Ce fut vraiment un jeu d'enfant que de pénétrer dans cette chambre située au premier étage d'un pavillon plutôt cossu cerné par une pelouse verte parfaitement entretenue. Elle était assez froide et terne pour une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans.

Peu ou pas de photos sur les murs, pas de posters de groupes ou d'artistes à la mode, pas de mannequins torses nus tenant un quelconque flacon de parfum hors de prix. Un nounours trônait fièrement sur le dessus de lit.

L'usure prononcée sur une des joues de son visage témoignait des longues heures qu'il avait du passer à consoler la petite fille qui avait éprouvé le besoin de le serrer tout fort contre elle.

Mais pourquoi une adolescente puis une jeune femme a t elle éprouvé le besoin de le garder tout ce temps et ne l'a t elle pas amené avec elle chez son père ?

Voulait elle couper les ponts définitivement avec un passé douloureux ? Cela expliquerai le corps émasculé de celui qui par la force des choses lui avait servi de père pendant toutes ces années. Une vengeance aussi violente n'est que le résultat de longues années de mauvais traitements et de sévices.

Mon regard fut attiré par un léger défaut du miroir de la coiffeuse. Celui-ci semblait légèrement décalé comme si l'on avait voulu dissimuler quelque chose derrière.

Je pu aisément le déboiter et je trouvais une série de photos de photomaton de Bella avec une amie à elle.

Les photos étaient assez équivoques. Sur la première les deux adolescentes étaient joue contre joue , la bouche en cœur. Sur la deuxième elles s'embrassaient tendrement. Sur les deux dernières elles posaient tour à tour topless.

Au dos des photos je pouvais lire : « souvenirs de nos bons délires , je t'aime Angélique ».

Le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Non je ne rêvais pas c'était bien ma Bella embrassant tendrement cette angélique.

Je laissais les questions de côté pour me demander ou je pourrais bien trouver le nom et même l'adresse de cette angélique.

Qui était elle ? Une voisine? Une amie d'enfance? Une camarade de collège? Oui de collège bien sur.

Sur l'étagère à coté du bureau, il y avait plusieurs livres dont les almanachs des différentes années scolaires. Je m'empressai de les consulter pour trouver la promotion qui semblait correspondre avec l'age qu'elles paraissaient avoir sur les photos c'est à dire 16 ou 17 ans.

Après quelques minutes je trouvais ma réponse. « Angélique Standford 17 ans capitaine de l'équipe des pom-pom girls , 555 -35-174 , 10824 stone bridge avenue , Phoenix. »

Voilà ma prochaine destination.

Je saisis cette adresse dans mon i-phone (pub...lol) et il m'indiqua l'itinéraire à suivre. Les deux maisons n'étaient distantes que d'à peine 1 kilomètre. Il me fallut moins de 5 minutes pour m'y rendre.

Le quartier semblait encore plus cossu. Les maisons étaient beaucoup plus imposantes et les terrains qui les entouraient étaient grands spacieux et pour la plupart surement confiés à des paysagistes professionnels.

Les lumières de la maison étaient toutes éteintes seule une petite clarté semblait se dessiner derrière les rideaux d'un petit fenestron de la mezzanine.

J'essayais d'être vraiment discret en me rendant sur la toiture afin , au cas ou Bella soit là ,de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons ou qu'elle puisse sentir ma présence.

Le spectacle qui m'était donné de contempler aurait certainement existé bien des hommes sur cette terre. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient nues sous la douche. Angélique la savonnait car elle était encore couverte de traces de sang au niveau de la chevelure et sur le visage.

Elle nettoyait délicatement la poitrine de Bella avec une grosse éponge. Bella fermait les yeux. Elle semblait apprécier que sa partenaire prenne soin d'elle de la sorte. Pourtant quand elle essaya de l'embrasser elle eut un recul nerveux qui trahissait son mal être.

« Bella » lui dit Angélique d'une voix suave « j'ai rêvé de cet instant là pendant des années »

« alors te voir hésiter et me repousser me déstabilise et me peine profondément .»

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle saisit un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain aussitôt suivie par Angélique.

Une lumière s'éclaira juste un peu plus loin sous la mezzanine. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Angélique , elle , resta debout. Elle avait du mal à tenir en place et dit

« Bella , après toutes les épreuves que nous avons endurées ensembles , toutes les souffrances que la vie nous a imposées tout le réconfort que nous nous sommes apportées mutuellement , après tous les terribles secrets que nous partageons je croyais, du moins j'osais espérer que tu me revenais pour de bon »

Elle s'agenouilla devant Bella et continua:

« tu vois je ne te questionne même pas , je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu refais surface au bout de 3 ans dans cet état pitoyable à peine 1 jour après la mort de ton bâtard de beau-père »

« je veux seulement de serrer tendrement dans mes bras et sentir ta peau contre la mienne »

« Rappelles toi , rappelles toi Bella quand tu venais me voir encore souillée par le foutre de cet enculé et que nous restions là toute la nuit blottit l'une contre l'autre. Nous nous sentions protégées presque invulnérable »

« je sais Angélique , je sais mais... »

Angélique s'approcha du visage de Bella

« il n'y a pas de mais » lui dit elle tendrement tout en l'embrassant « il n'y a pas de mais ».

Leur baisé fut tendre et profond. Bella fondit en larmes et Angélique l'a pris dans ses bras.

« pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces bâtards nous ont ils volé notre enfance et notre innocence? »

« Quel plaisir peuvent ils trouver à déchirer nos corps de petites filles avec leurs sexes dégoutants? »

« Je ne chercher qu'à compenser le départ de mon vrai père. Pourquoi ce porc a t il cru qu'il me comblerait en me transformant en vide couilles. »

« Je sens encore son odeur répugnante quand il rentrait du garage, une odeur de sueur et de mécanique huileuse mais cette odeur n'était rien comparait à l'odeur infecte de son pénis qu'il m'obligeait à sucer et à sucer encore avant d'abandonner son immonde semence au fond de ma gorge. »

« Et dire qu'à force de m'entendre vomir ma mère croyait que je faisais de l'anorexie. »

« Quelle conne malgré tout mes appel au secours elle n'a jamais était capable d'ouvrir les yeux. »

« Seule la venue de mes règles avait pour un temps calmé les assauts de ce lâche car il avait si peur de me mettre enceinte. Mais conseillé par un de ses amis tout aussi répugnant que lui il décida à partir de là qu'il se contenterai de me sodomiser. »

« arrêtes de te torturer en ressassant ces souvenirs si douloureux Bella » « tu tiens ta vengeance non ? »

« non ma vengeance ne fait que commencer »dit elle la rage au ventre.

« Pourquoi ces 3 connards de joueurs t on ils baisés dans les vestiaires après t'avoir fait boire plus que de raison? »

«Je les hais tous » « je les hais tous, je les tuerais tous, tous jusqu'au dernier. »

J'étais abasourdis par ce que je venais d'entendre et terrifier de voir à quel point la haine avait transformé Bella.

Angélique se leva , éteignit la lumière et les deux femmes se mirent au lit lovées l'une contre l'autre.

Je m'assis sur le toit , il était temps que je me pose. Bella ne s'endormira pas mais dès qu'Angélique le sera assez profondément j'aurais une conversation avec Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

La voute céleste n'avait pas la même apparence ce soir. Atténuée par l'éclairage urbain la lumière des étoiles semblait baigner dans une sombre clarté et même la lune semblait troublée par un léger voile.

Angélique commençait à rêver elle entrait dans sa première phase de sommeil paradoxal, celle-ci durera à peu près 20 minutes puis elle retombera dans une phase de sommeil profond.

Je fit volontairement un léger bruit sur la toiture. L'effet escompté fut rapide. Bella se rhabilla et se faufila par le vélux et vint me rejoindre le toit.

« Edward » dit-elle d'une voix calme, elle ne semblait pas plus que ça surprise de ma présence.

« tu m'as donc suivie »

J'étais un peu embarrassé par sa question ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La conversation que j'avais surpris m'avait quelque peu déstabilisé ou est ce tout simplement de la voir embrasser une autre fille qui m'avait dérangé. Je ne savais plus. J'avais les idées un peu confuses.

Bella sourit de mon émoi et me dit:

« alors on joue les voyeurs ?»

Elle savait que je ne pouvais lire en elle comme avec les autres et que j'étais en plus irrésistiblement attiré par elle, son avantage était indéniable et elle en jouait , elle en usait , elle en abusait comme le chat joue avec la souris.

Il m'était difficile de n'être qu'un jouet, un objet dont elle s'était servi et qui maintenant ne lui était plus d'aucune utilités. Je le savais mais je voulais encore croire qu'il subsistait en elle une lueur , une étincelle si faible soit elle.

J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à un espoir si mince soit il. Elle eut sur ce toit durant cette nuit son dernier comportement humain.

Elle pris ma main, posa son autre main sur mon visage, me caressa tendrement la joue. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Son visage semblait apaisé et serein. On aurait pu penser qu'elle savourait même cet instant d'intimité entre nous.

Elle me chuchota doucement :

« pardonne moi... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une sombre lueur noircissait le vermillon de ses yeux. D'un coup de genou suivis d'un coup de pied fulgurant elle me projeta de l'autre coté de la rue à bien 50 mètres de la toiture.

Ce n'est pas la douleur ni la violence du coup porté qui me laissa à terre mais le dépit. Je devais m'y résoudre. Je l'avais perdu. Je l'ai perdu. Perdu...

Je savais ou elle se rendait. Elle devait terminer son implacable vengeance. Les trois jeunes ne devaient pas se douter qu'ils vivaient leurs dernières heures. Ils devaient dormir paisiblement.

Au petit matin ils ne seraient plus et leurs proches feront de bien macabres découvertes.

Je me décidais à la suivre de loin, pour la protéger. « Pour la protéger », je me mentais encore à moi-même. Que risquait elle? Rien. Ce n'était que de vulgaires pantins inoffensifs entre ses griffes.

Je la suivais car quelque chose en moi de plus fort que ma raison me poussait à le faire.

Elle ne fit rien pour me semer. Elle fit même comme si je n'étais pas là. Pourtant elle avait du me sentir. Elle savait que j'étais la pas loin à l'observer.

Au domicile du premier, tout se passa très rapidement. La chambre était au rez-de-chaussée alors que le reste de la famille dormait à l'étage. Bella força sur la baie vitrée dont le loquet céda rapidement lui permettant de s'y introduire sans mal et sans bruit.

Du haut de l'arbre ou je mettait positionné j'étais aux premières loges. Bella le réveilla gentiment , presque tendrement. Il eut du mal à s'éveiller mais ne sembla pas trop surpris qu'une fille soit là dans sa chambre à plus de 03h00 du matin.

Rien de leur conversation ne m'échappait. Il resta calme, presque charmeur, il jouait avec sa couette la faisant de plus en plus descendre découvrant presque son bas ventre, jusqu'à ce que Bella lui dise qu'elle venait de la part d'Angélique.

Il se leva d'un seul coup et saisi la batte de base-ball à côté de son lit et vociférât:

« salope je vais te baiser comme j'ai baisé cette garce, tu vois cette batte » il se faisait de plus en plus menaçant

« je vais te la rentrer dans le cu... » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La main droite de Bella venait de plonger dans sa poitrine et elle en ressortit avec son cœur sanguinolent pendant que sa main gauche lui arrachait sa masculinité.

Elle fit en sorte que le corps tombe sur lit. Elle eut même la délicatesse de ranger la batte. Du moins ranger n'est peut être pas le mot adéquat... .

Elle n'eut même pas un regard dans ma direction quand elle sortit de la chambre. Elle continuait son chemin sur les sentiers de la vengeance.

Au domicile du second, le capitaine de l'équipe, Bella ne trouva personne. La maison était déserte.

Elle prit donc la direction du domicile du troisième. L'aube commençait à chasser la pénombre et la-bas au loin derrière les buildings on devinait les premiers rayons de soleil.

Dépêches toi Bella pensais je en moi. Quand j'y repense j'aurais du la mettre en garde, j'aurais du lui parler de nos règles. J'étais responsable d'elle. Je serais tenu responsable de ses actes. Je l'avais fait naitre je devais, j'aurai du l'éduquer. Mais on ne retiens pas l'eau avec ses mains , et inexorablement je l'avais laissée me glisser entre les doigts.

Quand elle franchit le portillon et qu'elle commença à marcher dans le jardin , une voix l'interrompit:

«bonjour mademoiselle » « vous cherchez Allan ? »

Bella se figeât un instant puis se tourna en direction de la voix et dit en affichant son plus beau sourire:

« bonjour Monsieur, Je m'excuse de vous déranger de si bonne heure mais je dois absolument parler avec Allan » elle savait être irrésistible.

« tu n'as pas de chance »lui répondit l'homme, « il est parti tôt ce matin avec son ami Eric , pour courir sur la piste d'athlétisme du collège » « ils ont un match très important demain » « si tu te dépêches tu peux les rejoindre là bas »

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte que Bella avait déjà tourné les talons et pris la direction de la route sans prendre la peine de dire merci ou au revoir.

Il se dit sans doute que ces jeunes étaient tous les mêmes mais à voir comme il regardait le postérieur de Bella il devait se dire que son fils était bien chanceux qu'une fille aussi belle et sexy lui court après de si bonne heure.

Il retourna à ses occupations de jardinage il était surement loin d'imaginer qu'il venait de croiser l'ange destructeur qui serait responsable de la mort de son fils adoré.

A son arrivée au collège, la piste d'athlétisme était déserte. Il faisait maintenant jour et la ville commençait à s'animer de toutes parts.

Les éboueurs faisaient leurs tournées dans un balai incessant de camions bennes, les jeunes livreurs de journaux, perchés sur leur VTT, jetaient de jardin en jardin les nouvelles fraiches imprimées dans la nuit.

Bella prit la direction des vestiaires. Je décidais de passer par le toit du bâtiment et je me faufilais par le système d'aération jusqu'à la salle des douches d'où provenait le bruit d'une conversation masculine.

Les deux jeunes hommes rigolaient en se racontant leurs exploits de la veille, ils semblaient rigoler d'une blague qu'ils avaient fait à leur meilleur ami.

Je rampais dans le conduit pour avoir une meilleure vue et maintenant je pouvais voir à la fois les douches et l'intégralité du vestiaire. Un était sous la douche , l'autre devait être dans un des WC car sa voix était un peu plus lointaine et je ne le voyais pas. Bella entra dans la vestiaire et se dirigea vers la salle des douches.

Loin d'être déstabilisé par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme alors qu'il était dans le plus simple des appareils , le jeune homme dit:

« alors ma belle on est perdue? On s'est égarée? » dit il en se savonnant avec fierté le bas ventre.

« mais tu arrives au bon moment, tu vas voir tu ne sera pas venu pour rien » lui dit il tout en se rapprochant d'elle en continuant en jouer avec son pénis qui commençait à prendre une forme plus avantageuse.

Bella sourit mais elle fut surprise par l'arrivée du second derrière elle qui l'empoigna rapidement et lui arracha son chemisier laissant apparaître son soutien gorge.

Lui aussi était nu. Il lui fit une clé de bras croyant pouvoir l'immobiliser pendant que son compagnon la déshabillerai ainsi plus facilement.

Une sonnerie retentissait au loin et à ma grande surprise, Bella se laissait faire.

« Dépêches toi Allan, les cours vont bientôt commencer et des élèves peuvent venir ici. » dit Eric qui commençait aussi à être dans un état d'excitation visible.

D'une main il arracha la jupe de Bella et de l'autre il essaya de tirer sur sa culotte pendant qu'Éric tirer en arrière sur la chevelure de Bella pour atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser de force.

Très mauvaise idée.

Bella se laissa aller en arrière et mordit à pleine dents dans la bouche qui se frottait frénétiquement à son visage. Un cri intense raisonna dans les couloirs. Bella se dégagea sans difficulté et quand elle relâcha la tête du malheureux celle ci alla rouler sur la carrelage pour finir sa course contre une poubelle.

Le sang giclait du tronc décapité. Allan était figé par la peur ne put retenir le vomit qui remontait de ses entrailles.

Il se plia en deux afin de le laisser s'écouler par terre. Bella le saisit pas la taille et le propulsa de toutes ses forces contre le mur des douches. Sa tête éclatât au contact de la faïence et laissa une marque rouge parsemé de cheveux et de cuir chevelus.

Avant qu'il ne perde définitivement conscience elle se pencha sur lui et lui dit :

« tu as le bonjour d'Angélique »

« tu vois lui dit elle en souriant je lui ai promis de lui ramener un souvenir » Elle lui arracha le sexe violemment et lui dit :

« je ne savais pas quoi lui ferai vraiment plaisir, mais là je crois qu'elle sera comblée. Le cadeau est petit , vraiment petit , mais elle saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. »

Je ne sais même pas s'il entendit les derniers mots prononcés par Bella. Elle relâcha son étreinte et le corps s'effondra sur lui-même sur le carrelage immaculé de sang.

La pièce ressemblait plus maintenant à un abattoir de boucher qu'à un vestiaire d'un campus américain et l'état des corps, émasculés et pour un décapité si violemment laisserait bien perplexe les techniciens de la police scientifique.

Je m'apprêtait à rejoindre Bella quand je sentis une présence plutôt plusieurs présences. Leurs pensées arrivées dans ma tête et leur venue ne laissait rien présager de bon....


	9. Chapter 9

_Messages personnels:_

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des coms et qui ont ajouté ma fic à leurs favoris. C'est très gratifiant de les lire et j'essaye de prendre en compte vos remarques. Je m'excuse encore si ma fic est un peu crue et violente mais elle est le reflet des maux de notre société. Alors imaginez le reflet de notre société avec des vampires(pas les huissiers ou les contrôleurs du fisc non non les vrais avec les dents et tout et tout) en plus....lol.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.

* * *

Chaque civilisations comportent son flot de légendes et de croyances qui engendrent autant de religions et de superstitions mais l'ordre établit y est régit de différente manières que l'on soit en démocratie, en dictature ou en royauté. A tort ou à raison depuis que le monde est mode des gens se révoltent, se rebellent pour contester ou renverser le pouvoir en place s'ils se sentent victimes d'injustices ou s'ils ont à endurer trop de lois liberticides...

Chez nous les vampires il en va tout autrement. Nous avons un ordre établit depuis la nuit des temps. Les volturi, les plus sages et les plus anciens d'entre nous, sont les garants de cet ordre. Et malheur à celui ou à ceux qui enfreignent ces lois.

Félix et Demetri précédaient d'un pas décidé Jane et Alec. Aro avait donc décidé d'envoyer ses deux plus fidèles serviteurs constater s'il y avait eut manquement à la règle.

Cela ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'importance qu'il donnait à ce dossier et cela me laissait redouter le pire car il était indéniable que les choses étaient allées vraiment très loin.

Je n'aurais pas du laisser Bella assouvir sa vengeance de la sorte et surtout je n'aurais pas du la transformer sans leurs accords.

Ils n'avaient que faire de la mort de quelques humains aussi vils avaient ils été, seul leur importait leur autorité et ils semblaient persuadés que je l'avais baffoué.

Je m'interposais entre eux et Bella.

Comme d'accoutumé,Félix et Demetri étaient prêts à en découdre quand Alec les interrompit:

« arrêtez » dit-il d'une voix autoritaire

« laissez Jane parler avec eux ».

Jane le regard froid s'approcha de nous et nous dit:

« il n'est pas bien difficile de se rendre compte que ton nouveau né échappe à ton contrôle Edward »

« elle nous met en péril, rien ne doit révéler notre présence aux humains »

« les agissements de Bella n'obéissent qu'à une règle la règle de la vengeance et on le sait bien la vengeance rend aveugle »

«il a donc été décidé que nous devions mettre un terme à tes agissements hors de tout contrôle et il a donc été décidé de te tuer Bella »dit elle sur un ton froid et sec qui ne laissait aucune doute quand à son absence total de sentiment et de sensibilité.

D'un geste elle fit signe à ses deux sbires. Ils acquiescèrent avec un sourire non dissimulé c'étaient de bons soldats fanatiques qui avaient pris goût aux combats et aux exécutions.

Je saisis un des bancs et frappa de toute mes forces Félix qui fut projeté de l'autre coté du vestiaire défonçant au passage une bonne dizaine d'armoires et j'allais me jeter contre Dimitri quand je fut saisi d'une douleur indescriptible et insoutenable m'obligeant à mettre un genou à terre.

Jane me tenait en son pouvoir et m'intima l'ordre de ne pas lutter: « Edward ne bouges pas »ordonna t elle « tu ne peux aller contre nos décisions ».

J'eus tout juste la force, au prix d'un effort incroyable, de légèrement tourner la tête en direction de Bella qui avait été immobilisée par Alec.

Elle ne se débattait pas.

Elle semblait résigner. Pourquoi?

Pourquoi Bella ne lutte elle pas pour sa survie?

La rage décuplait mes forces. Je réussis à me relever à la plus grande stupeur de Jane qui essayait de repousser les limites de son pouvoir afin de contrer ma volonté.

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire de se battre, de combattre, pour elle, pour nous, pour que notre histoire continue.

J'aurais voulu la toucher une dernière fois, pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras,sentir sa peau la regarder dans les yeux et me noyer une dernière fois dans son amour.

j'aurais voulu tant de choses et je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrai plus, la fin était là, elle était inéluctable.

Dimitri saisit Bella par la nuque et d'un mouvement d'une violence inouïe désolidarisa sa tête du reste de son corps.

L'espace d'un instant je vis une clarté dans le regard de Bella. J'espère pour elle que c'était une délivrance car pour moi ce fut une déchirure.

Quelque chose venait de se rompre en moi. Et alors qu'ils mettaient en pièces son corps je me laissait tomber à terre dans un hurlement de douleurs et de rage si intense que les vitres du vestiaires volèrent en éclat.

Je ne vis pas grand chose du reste. Ils brulèrent les morceaux de son corps et dispersèrent les cendres. Ils prirent même la peine de nettoyer l'intégralité du vestiaire afin d'effacer toutes les traces de sang afin de continuer à dissimuler notre existence aux humains.

Ils durent penser que ma peine valait tous les châtiments car nuls ne me reprocha rien et ils partirent comme ils étaient venus.

Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté seul assis contre ce mur à contempler le vide à l'endroit même ou Bella se tenait avant que son existence ne soit effacée.

Seul subsistait sur le sol une de ses barrettes de cheveux.

Mon regard ne pouvait sans détourner.

L'arrivée du veilleur de nuit me sortit de ma torpeur. Il me dit d'une voix autoritaire et légèrement agacée « hé le clodo, prends tes cliques et tes claques et fiches le camp avant que j'appelle les flics ».

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Que m'importait cet humain qui continuait à s'égosiller pour me dire je ne sais quoi mais quand il commit l'ultime affront de marcher sur la seule chose qui compter encore à mes yeux, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et à la vitesse de l'éclair je me retrouvais face à lui le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je vis la peur dans ses yeux et ses pensées témoignaient de sa grande détresse.

Qu'avait ressentit Bella à l'instant ultime? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne saurai jamais.

Mes dents se plantèrent le long de sa gorge dans sa carotide. J'hésitais un instant car je savais inconsciemment que si je franchissais le point de non retour je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière.

Des années de sacrifices et de dures privations s'effacèrent en quelques secondes. Le sang chaud semblait me brulait la gorge. Il ne brulait que mon âme.

Un frisson me parcouru . C'était si bon , si bon. L'énergie se répandait en moi. Je bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis je dissimula son corps dans le conduit d'aération.

J'allais quitter le vestiaire quand j' aperçu mon reflet dans un des miroir au dessus des lavabos.

L'image qu'il renvoyait de moi me fit froid dans le dos.

Mon regard était rouge mat, noircit par une sombre clarté. Mon âme n'aspirait qu'à tendre vers les ténèbres.

Emplit de haine,de rancœurs et de remords je décidai d'accomplir ma vengeance. Tel serait mon destin et tans pis pour tout ceux qui croiseraient ma route...


	10. Chapter 10

La haine emplissait toutes les particules de mon corps, je n'aspirai plus qu'à une chose, venger Bella.

Pour cela il me fallait retrouver la plénitude de mes pouvoirs de vampire et développer ma faculté spéciale et apprendre à l'utiliser pendant le combat ainsi je pourrais éliminer les Volturi responsables de sa mort.

Même si pour cela il fallait que je renie les principes inculqués par Esmée et Carlisle. Rien ne pourrait m'écarter de ma destinée.

Je sentais déjà le sang humain parcourir mon organisme, il nourrissait mon être. L'énergie s'accumulait en moi et je sentais déjà le pouvoir prendre possession de mon corps.

Il m'en fallait plus, beaucoup plus pour me hisser à un niveau supérieur à mes ennemis. Je devais me mettre en chasse.

Je devais redevenir un prédateur par la force des choses mais il me fallait rester discret. Tel le sniper accomplissant sa mission je devais m'approcher de mes proies sans éveiller leurs soupçons et les frapper quand ils s'y attendront le moins.

Je devais me fondre dans leur monde , on devra me confondre avec eux.

La chose la plus importante à mes yeux était de mettre avant tout ma famille à l'abri. Il ne devait en aucun cas être mis en péril, et les Volturi ne devaient pas pouvoir se servir d'eux contre moi,ni pour m'affaiblir ni pour me détourner de ma quête.

Il me fallait donc couper les ponts et faire en sorte que ma famille me bannisse. Ce sera à coup sur un déchirement, tant pour eux que pour moi, mais c'est la solution la plus sure qui me vienne à l'esprit afin de les préserver de tous dommages collatéraux et de toutes représailles éventuelles.

Je pris donc la direction de Forks.

Mon objectif, finalement, était double, même si je mis quelques temps à me l'avouer. Défier l'autorité de mon père en allant provoquer Jacob sur la terre des Quilleutes en était un, mais en fait son image faisant l'amour à Belle me hantait et il fallait que je me venge.

La vision de leurs deux corps entrelacés faisant l'amour me torturait depuis que je les avais surpris ce jour là dans la chambre de Bella.

Même si maintenant je sais qu'elle a fait cela pour provoquer ma colère et pour me forcer à la transformer je ne peux pas oublier leurs visages pleins d'extases , leurs soupirs et leurs cris de plaisirs.

Tel était mon vrai objectif et une fois accompli j'espère que je retrouverai un peu de paix intérieure.

Arrivée à proximité de la réserve il me fallait l'attirer au cœur de la forêt afin que notre combat se déroule sans témoins.

Non loin de là, Léah et son jeune frère Seth péchaient au bord de la rivière. Elle fut preuve de courage en m'attaquant afin de le laisser fuir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que de toute façon il était dans mes intentions de le laisser fuir afin qu'il avertisse Jacob.

Je sentis sa vie quitter son corps quand son coeur s'arretta de battre par manque de sang.

Je n'eut guère d'émotions. Je ne ressentis à vrai dire rien si ce n'est le bien être que me procura le sang frais.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre à proximité que Jacob rapplique.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement.

Jacob, en chef de meute fut le premier suivi de Quil et Embry. La mise en scène qui s'offrait à eux l'effet escompté.

En effet j'avais pris soin de la dévêtir et de la pendre par les pieds afin que cette vision d'horreur détourne leur attention.

Ils furent donc surpris par mon attaque aussi soudaine que violente.

Je mordis Quil à la gorge et enfonça ma main dans la poitrine d'Embry afin de lui arracher le cœur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide et aussi fort.

Le poison paralysa quasi instantanément Quil et je n'eut vraiment aucun mal à l'achever.

Jacob en avait profité pour se transformer. Sa haine et sa rage étaient au moins égales aux miennes. Tant mieux je n'aurais pas voulu d'un adversaire diminué.

Je le voulais en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ma victoire n'en serait que plus prestigieuse. Ma vengeance n'en serait que plus belle.

Les premières minutes du combat semblèrent à son avantage, je ne faisais que l'esquiver. Il fallait que je jauge mon adversaire et que je me concentre sur ma faculté afin de m'habituer à me battre tout en me concentrant sur les pensées de mon adversaire afin d'anticiper ses coups.

Comment rêver d'un meilleur sparing partner que Jacob.

Plusieurs fois sa mâchoire faillit m'étriper. Ses griffes acérées comme des rasoirs manquèrent de me déchirer le ventre ou de me trancher la tête et je n'eus la vie sauve qu'en exploitant au mieux les incroyables capacités physique que m'avaient conféré mon état de vampire.

Quand je fut sur de moi je me décida à prendre l'initiative du combat et rapidement Jacob dût admettre ma supériorité.

Je parvins à le maitriser et avant qu'il ne puisse me dire quoi que se soit je plantais mes dents dans sa gorge et je ne relâcha mon étreinte mortelle que quand je sentis toute vie l'abandonner.

Je tenais ma vengeance.

Je crois être resté une bonne heure à regarder leurs corps sans vie. Les autres n'avaient aucune importance à mes yeux.

Jacob lui par contre avait été au centre de bien de mes tourments. Pourtant le voir là sans vie, la gorge tranchée me faisait finalement ni chaud ni froid.

Il avait été un adversaire valeureux pour cela il méritait du respect même si une partie de moi se refusait à cette idée.

Mes pensées étaient pleines de contradictions et loin de m'avoir apaisé la mort de Jacob avait ajouté son lot de confusion en moi et mon mal être ne faisait qu'empirer.

Pourquoi tout devait il être si compliqué? Pourquoi ?

Qu'en serait il alors quand je serais face à mes parents ? Aurais-je la force de taire mes véritables intentions et de mener à bien mon plan afin de les préserver?

Toutes ces interrogations mettaient le feu à mon esprit et j'avais hâte de retrouver un peu de sérénité afin de continuer à me préparer à mon futur affrontement avec les Volturi.


	11. Chapter 11

_Notes personnelles : _Hier soir enfin j'ai vu les 2 épisodes de twilight. Je sais je vais faire sourire la plupart d'entre vous mais c'est comme ça (lol).

Bientôt je pense je me lancerais dans la lecture des 4 bouquins. Alors soyez tolérant avec ma fic si dès fois elle ne colle pas tout à fait à l'esprit

Twilight. Merci encore pour vos coms d'encouragement et de félicitations....c'est que du bonheur.

* * *

Le pacte était brisé.

J'avais tué l'alpha. La meute allait se réorganiser et choisir son mâle dominant. Elle fera son deuil et voudra ensuite se venger.

Cela me laisserait assez de temps pour me rendre dans ma famille. Alice a déjà du tout leur raconter, je dois me concentrer pour qu'elle ne voit pas mes véritables desseins.

La proximité des Killeutes rendra difficile ses visions et ce n'est que mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne veux en aucun cas que ma famille soit impliquée dans ma quette de vengeance.

Perdu dans mes pensées, mes pas m'avaient mené à l'orée du bois. Cet endroit m'était familier. Le dodge rouge de Bella, garé devant la maison, n'avait pas bougé depuis des mois.

Charly n'avait surement pas eut le courage de le déplacer ni de le bâcher pour le protéger des intempéries.

A quoi bon. Il n'avait plus personne pour l'utiliser. Même Jacob n'était plus.

Je pris soin d'éviter les abords immédiats de la propriété, ne tenant pas à le rencontrer et à provoquer sa colère.

J'avais faim et je n'aurais surement pas la force de lui témoigner de la compassion. Et à sa colère surement légitime je ne saurais répondre que par la force brutale et destructrice des vampires assoiffés.

Pourtant il était surement plus à plaindre que moi. Il ne lui resté rien. Pas de famille, peu ou pas d'amis. Il ne lui restait que son travail.

Il avait tout perdu et il ne savait rien des forces qui s'affrontent depuis des siècles et qui malgré lui influencent sa destinée, la destinée de biens des gens sur cette terre. Il ne savait rien non plus de ce qui avait amené Bella a mourir.

Toutes ses souffrances, toutes ses peines accumulées au fil des années qui l'ont amenées à sacrifier sa vie pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Mais lui remarque serait un jour délivré. La mort a se privilège d'effacer les tourments. Moi je suis damné pour l'éternité.

Je croyais aimé pour l'éternité. Je ne voulais vivre que pour son amour je ne vis désormais que pour la venger.

J'eus un dernier regard en direction de la fenêtre de sa chambre et je ne pus empêcher un flot de souvenirs de ressurgir dans ma tête.

Les nuits passées à la regarder dormir à contempler son visage.

Sa peau, son odeur, mon envie, mes envies de goutter son sang, mon amour, mon amour plus fort que tout.

Ses envies, ses désirs d'éternité, elle voulait être comme nous. Comment peut on souhaiter la damnation éternelle?

Je croyais qu'elle était folle d'amour pour moi et que cet amour lui faisait perdre la raison. Non elle ne l'était pas. Elle était déterminée à mener sa vengeance à bien.

Elle se nourrissait de sa haine et y a trouvé la force de tous nous tromper.

C'est de cette même haine que je dois à mon tour me nourrir pour mener à bien mon objectif.

J'arrivais chez mes parents.

Comme prévue la famille, au grand complet, m'attendais dans le salon. Emmet se tenait derrière Rosalie. Alice s'empressa de venir me serrer dans ses bras sous l'œil vigilant de jasper.

Esmée d'un regard plein de compassion semblait vouloir tempérer Carlisle.

«Edwar » me dit Alice d'une voix angoissée «je leur ai tout raconté»

«dis moi que j'ai pu me tromper» «dis leur que je me suis trompée».

Elle leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Le rouge dans mon regard sombre était la preuve la plus évidente de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir au travers de ses visions.

Je ne devais pas baisser ma garde. Je devais être fort. Plus fort que Bella. Ses aptitudes particulières la mettaient à l'abri de nos facultés spéciales.

Je n'avais pas ce pouvoir la. Il fallait donc que mon esprit soit fort. «Bella aides moi», «Bella aides moi»je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter ces mots là.

Je m'apprêtais à prendre la parole quand mon père me fit signe de le suivre dans son cabinet.

Comme à son habitude il était calme et serein. J'avais de l'admiration pour lui. J'ai de l'admiration pour lui et je pense que j'en aurai toujours.

Il a choisi de consacrer sa vie à sauver et à soigner des vies.

Quel étrange antagonisme. Le plus grand prédateur de la planète, immortel qui plus est, qui consacre son éternité à sauver les vies qu'il était destiné à détruire.

Même pour les Volturi il était un grand mystère, presque une énigme. Dans bon nombre de civilisations il aurait été considéré comme un prophète ou du moins comme un visionnaire, comme quelqu'un qui va à l'encontre de l'ordre établit afin d'apporter plus de bonheur et de paix à ses contemporains.

Il nous avait fait naitre et il nous avait inculqué sa philosophie de la vie pour nous aider à vivre au mieux notre éternité.

Il avait fondé notre famille dans cet unique but. La boucle aurait du être bouclée avec moi. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et maintenant j'avais balayer d'un revers de main tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à m'apprendre. Le respect de la vie humaine. Ne pas tuer. Ne consommer que du sang animal...

J'avais enfreint toutes les lois, toutes les règles. Je le savais, il le savait. Il n'y avait qu'une issue. Il devait me renier et me bannir. Sinon c'est tout se qui lit le noyau familial qui allait voler en éclat. Je pense qu'au plus profond de lui il devinait mes desseins.

Je pense qu'au plus profond de lui il était assez sage pour comprendre que j'avais tout fait pour en arriver là. Il ne chercha même pas à entamer une discussion ou un quelconque débat.

Il se contentât de me rappeler à quel point les Volturi étaient sans pitié mais justes.

«Justes?» lui dis-je d'un air à la fois agacé et interrogatif.

«oui, justes» me dit il «du moment que l'on se place sur leur référentiel».

«La loi est la loi , la loi est dure mais elle est la loi» poursuivit il « la loi numéro une a été violée» «la sentence est la mort» «la sentence a été appliquée»

«On peut après passer des heures à disserter sur la justice, l'injustice, la barbarie, le pardon...de leur point de vue ils auront toujours raison».

«tu sais, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec eux» «ils ne correspondent en rien à mon idéal de vie»

«c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré que nous vivions en paria à l'écart de leur mode de vie car je pensais que nous pouvions faire autre chose de nos éternités»

«je respecterai ton choix mon fils aussi douloureux sera t il pour toi et pour nous, mais sache que dorénavant tu seras seul car je dois avant toute chose préserver la famille, ma famille.»

«tu n'es plus des nôtres»

«je comprends père» lui dis je presque soulagé «je comprends»

«je vais donc partir sur le champs»

«tu salueras tout le monde pour moi»

«je ne me sent pas la force d'affronter leurs tristesses».

«adieu»

Il ne me répondit pas. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu agir autrement. Mais comme tout bon patriarche il faisait passer les intérêts de la famille avant les siens.

Il me laissa là et retourna dans le salon. Je sortis par la porte de derrière sans attendre afin que personne n'ait le temps de venir me parler ou me dire au revoir afin de ne pas rendre les choses encore plus difficiles que ce quelles ne sont déjà. Leurs pensées commençaient à me parvenir mais il y a bien longtemps maintenant que je savais bloquer ma faculté afin de m'isoler des autres.

Voilà. Je me retrouvais donc seul face à mon destin. Je devais maintenant rejoindre l'Europe afin de retrouver les Volturi et me faire accepter par eux afin de mieux les détruire de l'intérieur.


	12. Chapter 12

Le transatlantique New-York Rome volait depuis déjà 3 bonnes heures quand les signaux « attacher vos ceintures »et « rester assis » s'allumèrent de concert.

Une voix crépita dans les haut-parleurs « mesdames et messieurs ,c'est votre commandant qui parle veuillez regagner vos places et boucler vos ceintures de sécurité nous allons traverser une zone de perturbation due à des zones dépressionnaires entre l'Islande et les iles britanniques ».

« pour atténuer vos désagréments le control aérien nous a autorisé à prendre de l'altitude »

Nous n'étions pas beaucoup en première classe mais deux places derrière moi un espèce d'hurluberlu s'évertuait à maltraiter le bouton d'appel à l'hôtesse.

Comment voulait il que l'hôtesse se déplace?

Les remous et les trous d'air nous secouaient dans tous les sens et j'avais l'impression d'être balloté comme dans les montagnes russe.

Cela ne semblait pas calmer ses ardeurs et voilà maintenant qu'il vociférait et pestait. Il devenait grossier

« putain de merde!! qu'est ce qu'il faut faire dans ce putain d'avion pour se faire servir à boire »

« hôtesse!! hôtesse!! mademoiselle!! merde répondez » il venait de se détacher et s'appétait à aller se servir tout seul quand apparu la chef de cabine.

A voir sa tête elle paraissait passablement énervée mais tentait malgré tout de garder son sang froid

« monsieur s'il vous plait »dit elle d'un ton autoritaire mais courtois « vous ne devez pas enfreindre les consignes de sécurité sinon je me verrais contrainte d'en référer au commandant de bord ».

Il fit fi de son injonction et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle tenta alors de se mettre en travers de son chemin mais il la repoussa violemment et elle fini sa course affalée entre deux fauteuils.

Pendant que deux passagères l'aidèrent tant bien que mal à se relever un passager venait de se lever et tentait de le raisonner et de le calmer.

Il venait de saisir un objet et se faisait maintenant très menaçant.

Cela n'avait que trop duré. Je pris les choses en mains:

« monsieur allez vous assoir, je m'occupe de lui »

« vous etes sur ? » me demanda le passager se fiant surement à mon gabarit beaucoup plus menu que celui de l'énergumène.

« faites moi confiance »lui répliquai-je l'air vraiment serein ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus.

Il se dirigea vers moi et avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste je lui assénait une clef de bras et je tentait de le désarmer.

Il eut la mauvaise idée de résister. Faisant croire qu'il pourrait avoir le dessus, je faisais en sorte d'être déséquilibré et dans ce qui ressemblait à une chute j'en profitais pour lui briser le poignet et le coude ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher l'objet qu'il voulait transformer en matraque.

Il hurla de douleur.

Le remue ménage et ses cris avaient semé le trouble parmi les autres passagers,même ceux de la classe économique pourtant située au niveau inférieur. Il est vrai que depuis un certain 11 septembre les phénomènes de cet ordre provoquent rapidement l'inquiétude et l'affolement chez les gens.

Les perturbations étant derrière nous, le commandant de bord arriva et signifia à notre excité qu'il serait remis à notre arrivée à Rome aux autorités de l'aéroport et qu'il était dores et déjà consigné à sa place et qu'il allait demandé à l'hôtesse de le menotter à son siège.

Le reste du vol se passa beaucoup plus calmement si ce n'est de temps en temps les gémissements de douleur du passager qui malgré les anti-douleurs administrés par le personnel navigant souffrait le martyr.

J'aurais volontiers mis un terme à ses souffrances.

Rome, ville éternelle berceau des Volturi. (_et pas Voltera....lalalala....libre adaptation Stéphanie lol)_

Après avoir passé les formalités douanières et avoir récupéré mes bagages je pris la direction de la station de taxis.

Mon chauffeur s'appelait Massimo il me conseilla de choisir l'Hôtel « Exedra » un palace 5 étoiles d'un groupe prestigieux « Boscolo hôtels »

Il baragouinait un anglais sommaire avec un fort accent italien qui lui donnait vraiment un air sympathique.

L'hôtel était situé au cœur historique de Rome. C'était un magnifique palais de la fin du 18ième il dominait la place de la république entre les les Thermes de Diocleziano et la Basilique des anges, une basilique dessinée par Michelangelo lui-même et qui abritait en son sous-sol les Volturi.

Quel étrange signe du destin que ce chauffeur de taxi qui n'est en rien au fait de mes objectifs me conseille cet hôtel là.

Et il avait raison ce palace était vraiment très luxueux et décoré avec beaucoup de goût et de raffinement. Mais il ne me correspondait à rien à ce qui m'attirait d'habitude dans le choix d'un hôtel.

Mais il me fallait faire avec car d'après les dires de mon père, les Volturi sont du style ancienne noblesse comme on pouvait en côtoyer à l'époque du Versailles de Louis XVI.

Les deux premiers jours semblèrent durer une éternité. Je m'imprégnait de de l'atmosphère de cette nouvelle ville. Guidé par Massimo, qui encouragé par de solides pourboires me faisait découvrir la vie nocturne de sa belle ville.

Il me fit connaître tour à tour le quartier IN ,le quartier chic et enfin le quartier chaud ou se mêlaient pelle mêle les prostituées, les bars de nuit en tout genre, les clubs, du plus banal au plus spécial, et tout son lot de personnages louches, souteneurs, mafiosi,détraqués sexuels...

« signore Edward » me dit Massimo « je connais un endroit parfait pour un jeune homme comme vous ».

Son anglais s'améliorait au fil de nos conversations ou plutôt au fil de ses monologues car comme d'habitude je n'étais pas très loquace.

Il insista pendant un bon quart d'heure puis arriva à me convaincre d'aller au « diablotin ». Je pense que j'ai accepté plus pour qu'il arrête de parler que pour la perspective de passer la soirée dans un club avec hôtesses de charmes,spectacles hot...

Le club était dans une petite impasse sombre des vieux quartiers de Rome. Il fallait vraiment connaître pour venir se perdre là et cela levait tout ambiguïté quand à la clientèle qui y venait.

La présence devant la porte de deux couples d'une trentaine d'années me laissait imaginer que l'échangisme devait aussi être au menu des réjouissances.

Massimo semblait avoir ses habitudes. Il apostropha en italien le physionomiste et le videur qui régulaient les entrées. Ils s 'empressèrent de nous faire passer.

Le cadre était feutré et sombre. Une superbe créature,guère vêtue, faisait office de vestiaire et d'hôtesse d'accueil.

Dans la salle principale, un long comptoir en forme de L faisait face à une scène avec trois podium.

Un spectacle de lesbiennes chauffait la salle pendant que dans 2 cages suspendues deux femmes subissaient les assauts d'une demi douzaine d'homme encagoulés et vêtus plus ou moins de cuir clouté.

La plupart des tables et des banquettes étaient occupées par des couples ou par des trios et l'ambiance commençait à être électrique.

Massimo fit la bise au serveur et à la personne qui se trouvait derrière la caisse enregistreuse qui semblait être le patron ou du moins son homme de confiance.

On nous servit à boire et Massimo commençait à me montrer ici ou là les superbes créatures qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

Il semblait surtout attiré par une superbe métisse qui était en train de pratiquer une fellation énergique à son voisin de table sous les yeux pleins d'envies d'une blonde pulpeuse qui se masturbait frénétiquement.

La scène n'avait pas excité que mon chauffeur de taxi. L'homme assis à la banquette jouxtant la table s'était levé et il s'était positionné derrière la métisse et il commençait à se frotter à elle tout en lui enlevant délicatement sa jupe et son string.

Elle ne semblait pas déranger ,bien au contraire, elle se retourna, déboutonna le pantalon du nouvel arrivant, sortit son sexe et l'engloutit d'un seul trait dans sa bouche.

L'autre homme n'était pas en reste et profitant de la position prise par la jeune métisse il s'empressa de s'introduire en elle.

La blonde terminait de se dévêtir et elle alla mêler sa langue à celle de sa partenaire sur le sexe du nouvel arrivant qui n'en demandait pas temps.

Massimo exultait « tu vois, tu vois » me dit-il « je repère toujours les bons coups »

« allez allez viens on va se régaler »

« non, non Massimo, je n'y tiens pas »lui dis-je d'un ton assez autoritaire.

« et ca va pas » me dit il vraiment surpris. « t'es pédé ou quoi ? »

Comment lui faire comprendre et pourquoi d'ailleurs prendre la peine de lui expliquer que je n'était en rien attiré ou interréssé par ces parties de jambes en l'air.

J'allais partir quand il me dit: « écoutes si c'est une question de timidité il y a des salons privés au sous-sol ».

« choisis toi une ou plusieurs partenaires et allez vous faire du bien en privé ».

« mais crois moi tu ne sais pas ce que à quoi tu passes à côté ». Les femmes ici sont les plus bonnes d'Italie ».

Je pris l'option de partir purement et simplement quand devant moi, deux individus semblaient entrainer par la force une jeune fille qui au premier abord devait être tout juste majeure.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les salons privés. J'entrepris de les suivre. Ses pensées étaient emplies de peur et elles redoutaient ce qui semblaient lui avoir été réservé par les 2 acolytes qui l'entrainaient de force la maintenant très fort par le bras.

L'escalier et le couloir qui menaient aux salons privés étaient sombre à peine éclairés par une lumière bleuté. Il y avait des pièces avec des jacuzzi et même une grande salle de douche comme dans un vestiaire à la seule différence que le plafond était de verre et permettait à des spectateurs de prendre place et de pouvoir observer tout ce qui pouvait s'y passer.

Les 2 lascars eux cherchaient une chambre discrète et isolée.

La dernière pièce semblait satisfaire à leurs désirs. A peine eurent ils fermé la porte que j'entendis les cris et les pleurs de la jeune fille. Elle semblait les supplier mais dans une langue qui n'était ni de l'italien et encore moins de l'anglais.

Ils juraient, l'insultaient et sans doute avaient ils commencé à la battre quand je pris la décision d'intervenir.

La serrure ne résista pas à la pression que j'exerçais sur la poignée. Elle était déjà dévêtue et maintenue fermement au sol à plat ventre par l'un des sbires pendant que le deuxième s'apprêtait à la sodomiser tout en lui disant « tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute de ne pas nous obéir »

« après ça tu rechigneras surement moins à la tache et tu iras au taf comme les autres »

L'autre l'encourageait « vas y baises la ! Baises la fort ! » « montres lui qui c'est le patron à cette garce!! ».

Elle sanglotait. Elle semblait résignée. Pourtant dans un excès de rage elle réussi à dégager un de ses bras de l'emprise qui la maintenait au sol, se retourna brusquement et réussi à griffer un des hommes au visage.

L'odeur du sang finit de me motiver.

Positionné derrière le premier, je lui arracha la tête violemment et m'en servi pour éclater celle du second.

J'ai horreur de ces porcs qui font commerce des jeunes femmes.

Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle même au coin de la pièce, à moitié hystérique, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou au contraire redouter le même sort que ses tortionnaires.

Le fait de lui tendre ma veste la rassura, un peu, mais assez pour reprendre son calme.

Il y avait du sang partout. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Il me fallait pourtant résister et ne pas en boire. Sinon il me faudrait la tuer aussi.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

Revenus dans la salle principale je fis signe à Massimo. Il eut du mal à lâcher le comptoir mais me voyant insistant et en galante compagnie il rappliqua.

« haa » dit il d'un ton intéressé « je vois que tu as fais ton choix finalement ».

Je lui répondit par l'affirmative en lui disant que je voulais faire ça à trois à mon hôtel. De la sorte j'étais à peu près sur de sa réponse.

En effet, j'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'il s'empressa de nous devancer pour retourner au plus vite à la voiture.

Nous sommes sortis rapidement sans que personne ne s'aperçoive du carnage au sous sol.

Massimo démarra. Je saurai comment le persuader de nous laisser en duo une fois arrivé à l'hôtel.

Je pestais contre moi-même.

Dans quelle galère je venais de me mettre? Et qu'est ce que j'allais faire cette pauvre malheureuse ?


	13. Chapter 13

Le taxi de Massimo filait à toute allure dans les rues étroites du vieux Rome. Par bonheur à cette heure tardive de nuit elles étaient désertes.

« Massimo » dis-je d'un ton autoritaire

« trouves nous un autre hôtel »

« un autre hôtel »cria t il

« mais il est 03h00 du matin où veux tu que je déniche une chambre à cette heure ci ? »

« c'est ta ville, débrouilles toi »

« tu ne veux quand même pas que je me pointes avec cette nana à demie dénudée au palace ? »

« ok ok » dit il tout en réfléchissant

« le seul endroit ouvert 24h/24h c'est le Bonsaï hôtel. Il dispose d'un distributeur de cartes d'accès automatique ».

« parfait mais épargnes moi les détails, je te laisse gérer ça ».

Il me fallait réagir au plus vite, la situation ne devait pas m'échapper et rien ne devait m' écarter de mon objectif. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pu sauver Bella qu'il faut que je me mette à sauver la moitié de la planète.

Massimo venait de récupérer le code de la chambre. Il me fît signe. La jeune fille était toujours prostrée contre la portière.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot et elle continuait par intermittence à sangloter. Je dus la porter jusqu'à la chambre.

L'hôtel était vraiment lugubre et d'une propreté qui laissait franchement à désirer. La chambre, disons plutôt le box, devait faire à peu près 15 mètres carrés soit a peu près la taille de la salle de bain de ma suite.

Il y avait un coin douche/WC sommaire mais la porte fermait à clef. J'y déposait la jeune femme.

De retour dans la pièce principale je vis Massimo en train de trifouiller la télévision. Pas de plasma ni de LCD mais un bon vieux téléviseur à tube cathodique mais coin carrés quand même.

Il jurait en italien puis finalement il réussi à avoir une chaine. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et semblait s'installer durablement.

« hé, Massimo, tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? » lui dis-je tout en continuant à surveiller attentivement le moindre bruit ou son qui pourraient parvenir de la salle de bain.

Il ne me répondit pas.

« oh Massimo, je te parle »dis-je d'un ton autoritaire et un rien agacé. La douche venait de se mettre à couler.

« oui, oui »dit il sans même quitter des yeux l'écran qui projetait un porno bon marché.

Mais il ne bougeait pas il restait là captivé par les deux blacks qui faisaient une double pénétration sur une blondasse décolorée aux seins disproportionnés.

Je lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et je me mis entre lui et son centre d'intérêt. Il leva enfin les yeux et croisa mon regard noir. Je crois qu'il compris.

Je crois que finalement il comprenait plus de choses qu'il voulait bien me le laisser croire.

« ok ok » dit il presque en s 'excusant

« je file, je te la laisse pour toi tout seul ».

« tiens Massimo, prends » lui dis-je en lui tendant trois billets de 200,00€

« appelles moi en début d'après midi »

Il prit les billets, les glissa dans son jeans sans même les compter, me regarda en souriant et sortit.

Je me mis d'un côté du lit, le dos appuyé sur la tête de lit et les jambes allongées.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle avait tant bien que mal essayé de dissimuler sa nudité avec une serviette mais celle ci étant plus une serviette de toilette que de douche, elle laissait deviner ses formes.

J'évitais de la regarder afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se glissa dans les draps. Elle allait se débarrasser de la serviette quand elle vit les images à la télévision.

« toi...aussi » me dit elle en Anglais avec un fort accent slave.

Les deux gus étaient en train de se répandre sur le visage et la bouche de la siliconée décolorée.

« non,non » lui dis-je en renforçant mes paroles par un geste de la tête

« c'est Massi.... »

A quoi bon m'évertuer à lui expliquer elle ne comprendrait surement rien. Il valait mieux que j'éteigne la télé et que je m'installe sur l'espèce de banquette et que je fasse semblant de dormir.

Le store ne s'abaissant pas totalement, la chambre était baignée dans une lueur provenant des néons des enseignes publicitaires du magasin d'en face.

Elle gesticula un moment et finalement réussi à s'endormir. Son sommeil fut agité et surement ponctué de cauchemars.

Que seraient mes nuit si j'arrivais à trouver le sommeil. Tant de choses me hantent déjà.

Me retrouver dans une chambre en train de regarder une jeune femme dormir réveillait en moi des souvenir bien douloureux.

Combien de nuits avais-je passé comme ça, sans un mot, à regarder Bella dormir, à la contempler, à contempler sa beauté.

Je ne tenais plus en place il fallait que je sorte. Je devenais comme un animal en cage enfermait dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Je profitais de son sommeil pour m'éclipser discrètement.

Je me mettais en chasse.

Si je laissais derrière moi un ou deux cadavres exsangues j'éveillerai l'intérêt des Volturi et ils enverraient surement Dimitri et Félix traquer le vampire qui ose chasser sur leur territoire.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre une confrontation directe, il me fallait trouver un stratagème et détourner les soupçons de moi.

Finalement d'avoir recueilli cette malheureuse serait surement un mal pour un bien.

« suis-je donc devenu si cruel? »

« suis-je donc devenu comme ceux que je m'évertuais à traquer? »

Du fond du couloir provenait des couinements de matelas et plusieurs gémissements humains se mêlaient aux bruits incongrus de la télévision.

Une légère lueur passait sous la porte. Plus silencieux qu'un félin je pénétrais dans cette chambre couvert par le son du porno que les deux tourtereaux devaient avoir commencé à visionner histoire de se chauffer.

La femme était à quatre pattes, les mains appuyés sur le mur, au dessus de la tête de lit. L'homme était derrière elle, cramponnait à ses hanches il faisait des aller retours rapides tout en donnant des grands coups de reins comme en témoignaient les contractions au niveau de ses fessiers.

Tous les deux regardaient grâce à un grand miroir accroché au mur face à eux les scènes de cul qui se succédaient sur le petit écran noir.

Aux « ha oui baises moi » de la femme répondaient les « tu la sens hein? Tu la sens? » de l'homme.

Je n'eus aucun mal avec tout se brouhaha à m'approcher tout près d'eux.

« je vais partir » cria l'homme dans un râle car il avait du mal à se retenir.

La femme se retourna pour recevoir sa semence sur le visage comme l'actrice du film.

Elle me vit.

Je saisis violemment sa nuque, poussa en avant de telle sorte qu'elle avale entièrement le sexe de son amant. Aucun cris ne put ainsi sortir de sa bouche.

Lui, ravi de tant de gourmandise, leva les yeux au plafond en relâchant enfin son fluide. Ce fût leurs derniers instants de vie.

Je bus tout leur sang.

En ressortant je pris soin de laisser tomber une des cartes de visite de Massimo.

Je retourna dans ma chambre. Elle dormait toujours. Elle semblait plus calme. Je repris place sur mon lit de fortune.

Mon plan prenait forme doucement dans ma tête. Il me fallait me montrer fin stratège tant les Volturi sont puissants et intelligents.

Dans la matinée je sortis acheter le petit déjeuner. J'aurais pu aussi lui acheter des vêtements mais il valait mieux que se soit Massimo qui aille les lui acheter.

« Massimo, bonjour, c'est moi. As tu bien dormi? »

Il marmonna. A priori je le réveillais.

« Massimo tu m'entends? »

« ouais » dit il d'une voix pas spécialement enjouée.

« viens nous chercher vers 14h00 et passes prendre des habits pour la petite »

« quoi, il faut en plus que je fasse... »

je l'interrompis.

« passes prendre des habits pour elle et viens ! » je raccrochais

Les dés étaient jetés. Mon destin était en marche...le leur s'assombrissait...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes de l'auteur:**

_Bonne et heureuse année 2010. Santé et bonheur pour vous et vos proches._

_J'ai un petit soucis technique avec mon PC je publierai donc un nouveau chapitre de « sombre clarté » et un nouveau chapitre de « Dame de Trèfle qui Pique ton Coeur » dès que possible._

_J'espère en milieu de semaine prochaine... d'ici là soyez sage..........mais pas trop........_

_Amicalement_

_David_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes de l'auteur:**

_Après plusieurs semaines d'interruption, je reprends en main cette fic sombre et plutôt crue. Je profite pour réitérer mes avertissements, malgré que j'écrive en « rating M », l'univers de cette fic est très sombre et écrit comme les romans noirs. Comme toujours si mes propos vous paraissent choquants merci de me le signaler._

_Bonne lecture à toutes et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit com en passant car ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos avis de lectrices averties...(lol la je fayotte grave)_

* * *

Je posais le petit déjeuner sur la petite table basse à côté du lit qui faisait office de table de nuit.

Midi avait déjà sonné.

La serviette de toilette, encore humide, était par terre en boule. Je la ramassais et je l'envoyais sur le visage de notre belle inconnue qui dormait encore.

Elle sursauta tout en ronchonnant dans sa langue maternelle et se redressa dans un mouvement défensif presque inconscient.

Le drap glissa le long de son torse et découvrit une superbe poitrine ferme. Ses seins étaient magnifiques bien qu'ils aient du être maltraités fréquemment comme en témoignaient les divers marques bleues et les brulures de cigarettes ici et là.

Elle avait aussi autour du mamelon gauche une emprunte de dentition assez récente qu'avait du lui laisser un de ses derniers clients un peu trop excité.

Je savais que les conditions de toutes ces femmes victimes du trafic sexuel étaient difficiles mais je pense que j'étais loin d'imaginer à quels points.

D'un geste du doigt je lui désignais le sac contenant le petit déjeuner. Comme un animal errant, elle se jeta dessus et dévora sans retenues tout son contenu.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas manger à sa faim ?

Je la laissais manger.

Direction la salle de bain ou une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien.

J'étais en train de me rincer quand la fille vînt me rejoindre. Elle était complètement nue et semblait décider à me remercier pour le déjeuner et surtout, je pense, pour ne pas avoir déjà abusée d'elle.

Elle passa derrière moi et commença à me caresser le dos et les fesses.

En temps normal elle m'aurait surement excitée et je me saurais fait un devoir de l'honorer là sous la douche. Mais le souvenir de Bella était encore trop présent en moi et je préférais sortir de la douche.

Elle me regarda un peu interloquée et essaya de baragouiner quelques mots en italien et en anglais « tu sais...si toi pas aimer femme toi pouvoir aussi aller par là » dit elle en me montrant son cul.

Par quels moments terribles avait elle du passer pour penser qu'un homme et une femme dans la même pièce doivent obligatoirement avoir des relations sexuelles.

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre que je ne la touche pas.

Elle pensait même que je devais être pédé.

Comment pouvait il en être autrement dans sa tête, elle qui a du être violée et contrainte maintes et maintes fois.

Quelqu'un tapait à la porte. Je reconnu et sentis de suite la présence de Massimo. Je lui ouvrit la porte.

Il semblait un peu irrité.

« voilà les habits de la princesse » dit il en jetant sur le lit deux ou trois sacs.

Il s'assit face au lit tout en allumant une cigarette.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain complètement nue ayant utilisé la serviette pour maintenir ses cheveux mouillés.

Massimo se régalait du spectacle. Il était aux premières loges d'un « streap tease inversé ».

Il n'avait rien oublié.

Des dessous en passant par les chaussures ou les lunettes noires rien ne manquait et tout avait été choisi avec goût ce qui ne faisait que rehausser la beauté de la jeune fille.

Elle sourit pour la première fois et Massimo fier de lui semblait retrouver un peu de bonne humeur.

Nous pouvions enfin quitter ce taudis et retourner au palace.

De toute façon je ne tenais pas à m'éterniser dans cet endroit surtout que dans quelques heures, quand la location de la chambre des deux amants que j'ai tué arrivera à expiration, le gérant découvrira les corps et donnera l'alerte.

« Massimo mènes nous à l'hôtel. »ordonnais je.

Je pris bien soin de marcher du bon côté du couloir afin que seuls mes deux compagnons apparaissent sur la vidéo de contrôle qui devait, je pense filmer 24/24 la réception de cet hôtel miteux.

Durant le trajet je ne dis pas un mot.

Cela ne sembla pas perturber Massimo qui passa le plus clair de son temps à regarder la jeune fille dans son rétroviseur intérieur.

Elle, ne disait rien non plus.

Elle semblait apprécier ces moments de répit dans sa vie plutôt chaotique du moment.

D'où venait elle ?

Que lui avait on promis ?

Dans quelle misère vivait elle pour avoir accepté de tout quitter pour un avenir plus qu'incertain ?

Pleins de question assaillaient mon esprit. Mais je devais faire abstraction de tout et en aucun cas m'attendrir sur son sort.

Elle ne devait être qu'un moyen d'arriver à mes fins, ils devaient tous les deux me permettre de faire sortir les Volturi de leur réserve.

Se souci t-on de la chèvre ou de l'agneau que l'on attache dans la forêt pour débusquer le loup ?

Non seul le résultat compte.

Seule ma vengeance importe.

Arrivé à proximité du palace, je demandais à Massimo d'aller garer son taxi dans un parking souterrain et de venir ensuite nous rejoindre dans ma suite.

Il nous déposa à une centaine de mètres de l'hôtel et continua son chemin.

Le maitre d'hôtel de la réception nous regarda un peu de haut. Du moins il l'a regarda un peu de haut et me fit un petit sourire équivoque.

Il devait se dire que je ramenais une sacrée occupation.

Pourtant les habits choisis par Massimo ne faisaient en rien vulgaire et ne donnaient aucune indication quand à la profession de la belle.

Mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler ses origines slaves et je pense que ses origines slaves suffisaient à elles seules à indiquer sa profession.

C'est comme si elle avait un encart publicitaire dans le dos avec écrit dessus en grosses lettres : « pute ».

Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de tant de luxe et quand nous arrivâmes dans la suite elle était comme une petite fille qui découvre sa première maison de poupées.

Elle passa de pièces en pièces, regarda les plasma accrochés au mur ici et là, le jacuzzi , la cabine de douche balnéothérapie...

Je m'installais dans le bureau afin de faire quelques recherches sur le net.

Elle avait allumé la télé et zappait toutes les deux secondes surement à la recherche d'un programme qui lui convienne.

De mon côté je m' efforçais de trouver un site sur les boites échangistes haut de gamme susceptibles d'être fréquentées par Félix et Dimitri.

Carlisle m'avait longuement expliqué et décrit dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il savait sur les principaux Volturi.

Il m'avait notamment expliqué que le terrain de chasse favori de Dimitri et Félix était les clubs échangistes.

Ils s'y présentaient régulièrement accompagnés d'esclaves humaines qui leur servaient en fait de rabatteuses.

Elles séduisaient un couple puis les décidaient à aller faire l'amour ailleurs pour finalement les livrer en pâture à leurs maitres.

Il fallait que je m'arrange pour que le prochain couple à être piégé soit Massimo et la belle inconnue.

Pour cela il me faudrait jouer de malices et surtout ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Massimo. La jeune fille sera certainement facile à berner mais lui il semble plus intelligent et donc plus à même de percer mes véritables intentions.

Espérons que les charmes de la belle lui tournent suffisamment la tête pour qu'il abaisse sa garde et que je puisse le piéger sans peine.

Voilà, ce club correspond en tout point à ce que je recherchais.

C'est le plus vieux club de la ville.

D'après le site internet il existerait depuis 1825 et a toujours était fréquenté par les gens de la noblesse d'abord, puis de la bourgeoisie ensuite pour être maintenant un lieu prisé par la jet set et les nouveaux riches du monde entier.

C'est le lieu parfait.

Discrétion et anonymat garantis et qui plus est argent, luxe et très belles femmes. Vraiment tout pour attirer nos amis Volturi.

Le club n'est ouvert que le samedi et dimanche soir.

Il me reste donc deux jours pour tout mettre en place et convaincre mes deux partenaires de s'y rendre en toute confiance et de leur plein gré pour que rien n'éveille les soupçons sur nos véritables intentions.

Je dois pour cela nouer des relations très proches avec eux et instaurer une certaine compétition entre lui et moi au sujet de la belle inconnue afin qu'il veuille bien aller dans un club échangiste pensant que je me détournerai d'elle au profit de créatures plus de mon standing.

Il doit en fait croire que l'idée vient de lui et que ce sera la seule solution pour lui de profiter pleinement des faveurs de la belle.

Le seul problème et il est de taille, il va me falloir avoir des relations sexuelles.

En serais-je capable ?

En ai-je le droit ?

Le prix de ma vengeance doit il passer par le fait de tromper le souvenir de Bella ?

La sonnerie du téléphone m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

« Pardon de vous importuner monsieur Cullen mais quelqu'un vous demande à la réception. »

« je vous en prie » répondis-je aimablement.

« un certain monsieur Massimo désirerait monter avec votre permission bien sur »

« oui je vous serais bien obligé de le laisser monter svp c'est le fiancé de ma jeune nièce »

« ...bien entendu monsieur Cullen il en sera fait selon vos désirs » me dit il avant de raccrocher.

Je posais le téléphone et je rejoignis la belle au salon qui s'agitait devant un concert de R'N'B.

Je pris place sur le canapé et je me mis à l'encourager à danser et à se tortiller encore plus de telle manière que Massimo pense qu'elle danse pour moi.

« Je vois que l'on s'embête pas quand je en suis pas là »dit il en rentrant.

Je saisis la jeune fille par les cuisses afin quelle se retrouve sur mes genoux et je dis: « et encore tu ne nous as pas vu cette nuit et ce matin dans la douche .» lui dis je avec un large sourire.

La fille qui me voyait sourire pour la première fois répondit par un tout aussi large sourire qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus Massimo.

Bon prince je lui fis signe de venir s'assoir à côté de nous et je laissa la belle se remettre à danser.

Mettant un petit coup d'épaule à Massimo je l'incitais à regarder ce magnifique petit cul bombé et bien cambré se trémousser devant nous. Il rigola et me fit un signe d'admiration avec les yeux.

Je compris qu'il l'a désirait.

Cela arrangeait bien mes plans...

à suivre …............


End file.
